Two gangs against the world
by darkangeldarkness
Summary: The FBI are looking for one of the most feared gang leader but they need the help of two gangs will they help them they promised to stay of there backs but will they. The thing is they have to work together but that is easier said than done bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story I am other still going on with my other one but I really wanted to do this one so I hope you read it and hope you enjoy. **

An angry looking woman was looking at the screen again and she could not get around the fact that they had gotten away again. They wear in the FBI's hideout and they wear sitting around a big table in one of the offices.

"Why can we not catch them you guys are meant to be the best and what I see a two years old could do better" she said slamming her hand on the table and it made everyone jump.

Someone stood up "But miss they are smart they are masterminds at this they knw what they are doing" said the person he looked a bit scared when the director looked at him with a deathly glare that made him feel small so he at down again.

"These people rule these streets, people are scared to leave their home during the day never mind about at night. We have been trying to catch these guys for the past three years and what have we got" she pointed to the screen with the information about the leader "We have nothing about him we don't even know his name we don't even have a picture of him there is nothing here" she said slamming her hands on the desk again making them all jump again.

"There is nothing we can do miss we can not get close to them and people that do end up dead when they find out who they are" said another person.

"Well we have to do something they have killed lots of people" said the woman looking at her agents one to the next making sure to give all of them a deathly glare. Then the door opened and a man with long grey hair came in and he looked around.

"They get away again" he asked with a smirk on his face when he looked at the woman he was holding two files in his hands.

"What do you want Jiraiya I am not in the mood" she said glaring at the man he put his hands up as if to say he was not hear for a fight.

"Hi don't take it out on me beacuse you can't get these guys Tsunada" he said smirking again.

"These better be going some wear beacuse if not there is the door and I will throw you out" said Tsunada pointing to the door.

"I am hear for a reason" he said turning serious she saw this and nodded as to tell him to go on "I was thinking how would you catch one of the most wanted gang leaders out there" he stopped for a second and then went on "Fight fire with fire" he said handing her the files then he went on "If we want to catch a gang leader like that we are going to have to get our own gang on are side to help us I know it will not be easy to get them to help us..." he said but he was cut of.

"And you want these two gang leaders to help us are you fucking joking why would they help us they are just as much wanted as the one we are trying to get adn why would we need to gang leaders" said Tsunada looking at the files.

"I know but they are not wanted fot the same reason as this one ok they have killed but only when people got messed up in their work as long as we stayed out of each others way they did nothing to us and it is not beacuse we need two it is beacuse if we get these two we will have the best for the job and it will get done quicker" he said watching the woman carefully to see if she was seeing his point.

"Are you joking they are just kids there just about out of school" she said passing the file back to him.

"Yes they are only seventeen but they are smart and they have never been caught they think of everthing that could happen before it does and that find the best way to go" he said sitting down "They both took over the gang from there dads, So they know what they are doing as they have grown up doing this. That is way there dads give it to them at such a young age and they are known everyone in the world and beacuse of that people don't get in there way. As long as they stay out of their way they stay out of there" said Jiraiya looking at her for what she was going to do next then he went on "Both of the gangs are great fighters and have great racers and that is what we need"

"I see your point but after we catch these guys they might be the ones we come after next" said Tsuanda sitting down.

"That is only if you catch this gang and by the look of it, it will never happen" he smirked when he saw her face when he said the last bit she looked like she was ready to rip his head of.

"Ok so we need there help" she said forceing herself to say it.

"There is just one problem" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsuanada was not liking were this was going "And what is that?" she asked like she did not want to know the answer.

"We don't know were the both of them are no one has seen them for over a year" he said almost running for the door.

"Great, that is just fucking great" she said closing her eyes.

"We need there help even if you dont like it" he said passing the files back to her as he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

"What are we going to do about this" asked one of the agents looking at the stressed out woman.

"I want you to find out were they were last seen and we will go from there" she said not even looking at them. They all nodded and walked out of Tsunada's office.

When they left she looked at the files again _"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" _she thought as she looked at the information _"There just kids and yet they are leaders of two of the most wanted gangs. By that I can tell that they are no push overs but that might be what I need. The two gangs have never work together so that is going to be fun as they stay out of eachothers way they have never even seen eacth other as they rule two different parts of the city they are from" _she closed the files again and leaned back her seat_ "What am I getting myself into"_

* * *

><p>A pink headed girl with green eyes was under one of the many cars they had there in the garage. She was wearing a white tank top with black skinnys and a pair of DC shoes.<p>

While she was working one of her friends came in to the garage but she did not hear her because the music was playing in the car so she did not hear her friend calling her name.

Her friend had brown hair and it was up it in two buns. She was getting pissed of beacuse her friend was not listening to her. Then she got an idea she went inside the car and turned up the music then there was a loud bang and she smiled knowing that her friend was going to come out know.

"What the fucking hell" said the pink headed girl rubbing her forhead then she looked over and saw her friend sitting in the car with her tongue out at her she rolled her eyes "What was that for Tenten you are a bitch" she asked as she saw her friend get out of the car smiling.

"I called you Sakura and you did not answer so I did the next best thing" said Tenten when she came over to her. Sakura was sitting on the skateboard she used to work on under the car.

"What ever anyway what up" asked Sakura confused on what her friend would need her for.

"That is it there is nothing up I am so borred there is nothing to do I feel like going to kick someones head in" said Tenten looking very borred and was whinning like a little child. Sakura rolled her eyes again at her friends actions.

"You should becareful of what you wish for it might come true" said Sakura watching one of her best friends walk up and down the garage.

"I don't care and I hope it does come true I need some action in my life" she crossed her arms then looked at Sakura again "So how is the car coming along"

"It is getting there" she said looking at her black audi R8.

"Well it is your fault it is like that in the first place" said Tenten as she went and sat on the hood car.

"No it might be beacuse my friends keep on sitting on it with there big ass" she said going back under the car.

"Hi I do not have a big ass" said Tenten looking behind her at were her ass was.

"Sure you do that be why all the boys like you" said Sakura from under the car almost laughing.

"Hi they all me beacuse of my awsome personality" she said jumping of the car glaring at her friend.

"You tell your self that, here do me a favour and turn the car on there" she said as came out from under the girl and lifted to the hood up.

"Sure" and she went inside the car and turned it on it roared to life and Sakura nodded and she stopped.

"All done" said Sakura closing the hood then her other best friends came in one has blond hair and blue eyes she is called Ino. The other has white eyes and a dark coloured hair her name is Hinata and the other one had blond hair in four pigtails and her name is Temari.

"Was that your car just now?" asked Temari walking over and checking it out.

"Yea just finshed it up I am glad to now I can do other things" said Sakura looking at her blond headed friend.

"Sounds great" she said looking over it.

"Never mind about the cars what are we doing tonight it is a Saturday" said Ino like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Well someone sounds like they have not got laid in a while" said Sakura smiling at her friend leaning against the car.

"You can say that again are whole gang as been lying low for a while beacuse of what happened last year so that we could all recover now that we are back to normal we should also go back to normal" said Ino saying it like a fact "Plus I need to get laid soon or I am going to go crazy"

"To late for that" said Tenten in a whisper looking away from the girl hopeing she did not hear her.

"What was that" asked Ino with a deathly glare she had heard her.

"Nothing" said Tenten putting her hands up. Ino was the only person on this world that could scare Tenten as she did not scare easly she could look deathin the face but Ino was a different story and Ino was proud of it.

"All right Ino we can go out to night as we are finshed with the cars" said Sakura also wanting to go out she had been stuck fixing up the cars for a while now and she needed to get out of the garage.

"Great that means you to will be going of" said Tenten rolling her eyes Sakura looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about" asked Sakrua she knew what they meant but she asked anyway.

"Please you are like Ino when it comes to that type of stuff" said Tenten and the others all nodded.

"You all think that of me your leader of the gang" asked Sakura looking at her friends they all nodded and she sighed.

"I guess you are right" said Sakura thinking back at all the times "But you do it to" she said looking at Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

"Not as much as you two" said Temari like it was a fact and she was pointing to Sakura and Ino. Ino looked shocked and gasped

"I do not" she said

"Ino" they all said together looking at her.

"Yea your right" she said "So are we going out tonight" they all nodded and Ino ran up the stairs so fast that they just saw a cloud of smoke they all sighed at there friend and they to went up the strairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock and they were on there way to there favourite club. They parked their cars at the carpark around the back of the club. There was people making out around the front and back there was also a fight at the front with two boys. The street was lit up with the street lights and the lights on in the club. It was the girls favourite club and they went in.<p>

They made there way over to the bar and ordered what they wanted and waited. There was people on the dance floor and they looked like that had to much to drink. The music was so loud to swear you wear deaf the next day.

"So what the plan" asked Temari looking at her friends. Ino was looking at some boys that pointing at Sakura and Ino to come over. the other girls just rolled there eyes when they saw this.

"Off you go" said Hinata sighing and looking at the two girls.

"What are you talking about what makes you think we want to go over" asked Sakura looking at her friends but you could tell it in her eyes and Ino's that they wanted to go over so bad.

"Yea right and I am the queen" said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Yes the queen at being a pain" said Ino looking over at the boys again.

"Well your the queen at being a bicth" said Tenten glaring at her friend.

"Why thank you" said Ino smilling at her friend.

"Of you go" said Temari before the fight went on. Sakura and Ino's faces lit up and they hugged there friends.

"Thanks Temari you are the best" said Sakura and they went over to the boys and started to talk with them.

"Right what do you want to do" asked Hinata looking at her other two friends.

"Lets go on the dance floor" said Tenten grabing her two friends and walking over to the dance floor and they started ot dance.

(An hour later)

Sakura was sitting on one of the boys laps and they were face to face they wear making out. After a few minutes they pulled away and the boy leaned into Sakura's ear.

"How about we go somewear else" he said in a husky tone.

"I don't know" and she pushed herself closer to him and he stiffened and she lend into his ear "I don't know if you can handle me" she said and he smirked.

"Well then we will just have to find out" he said and she smilied and got up.

"I don't think so your not my type" and she walked of the the bar. The boy just sat there not knowing what happened he just got played.

When she got to the bar she was getting herself an other drink. She turned around and she waited but she bashed into someone. She looked up and her mouth was about to drop open but she stopped herself. There in front of her was one of the best looking boys about. He had black hair that was spiked up at the back and bangs down the front of his face. He had black eyes that looked like he could see into your soul.

_"Now that is my type of guy" she thought._

**"You can say that again now jump him" said her inner with her mouth wide open.**

_"Shut up and get lost" thought Sakura and she looked up at the boy again._

"Sorry" said Sakura.

"Hn" he said and she turned back around but them some boy started to talk to her and she did not like him she wished he would just shut up then she heard a voice and she felt an arm go around her shoulders "Hi that is my girl you are talking to" said the person she looked up and saw that is was the person that she bashed into and she blushed.

"Sorry" said the boy and he walked of.

Sakura turned to the boy who took his arm of her shoulders and he was facing the bar getting a drink.

"Hi thanks" she said looking at him.

"Hn" he said not even looking at her.

"What your name" she asked looking at the boy he turned to her and faced her he looked her up and down she had a nice body.

"Sasuke you" he asked.

"Sakura thanks for that" then she leaned into him "Is there anyway I can thank you" she asked in his ear.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked and he leand into her this time and spoke in a husky tone "There might be" he said she blushed a bit.

(A few minutes later)

Sakura and Sasuke wear up the stairs in one of the rooms. There was rooms there for people that wanted to do there own thing.

Sakura had her strong legs around Sasuke's waist as he was kissing her neck his back was against the door in the room. Then he walked her over to the bed and and dropped her down but beause her legs wear still around his waist he went down with her he was still kissing her neck. Her ass was of the bed a bit beacuse she was holding on with her legs. He smirked and went to her mouth and they kissed he licked her bottom lip to let him in but she would not.

Her smirked at this action and brought one hand down to her ass and slapped it. She opened her mouth when he did this and he let his tongue in and he licked all around and she mooned and he smirk he liked it when she did that.

Her hand when over his black shirt and started to unto the buttons she let go with her legs so that she could take of his shirt. When she did she looked at his body and he went to her neck and started to kiss it and he smirked and went to her ear.

"You like what you see" he asked and went back to kissing her she just nodded. His hands went under her top and she shivered her pleaser and he liked that to. He would never say it but every little thing this girl would do he liked it.

He toke of her top and her skinnys and she was just left with her bra and her pantys he was just left with his boxers.

He took of her bra and started to stuck on her nipple and she mooned in pleasure her hand was in his hair. Sakura was on her back and he was no top of her his arms wear sporting him.

"Please Sasuke" she said and he smirked as he looked at her and he went back to kissing her on the mouth. His hand went down to wear in pantys wear and he took them of her she did the same with his boxers.

Sasuke was pissing her of and he was doing it for the fun of it. He just kept his lower half away from her and he smirked in there kiss as he saw what it was doing to her. She was trying to lean into him but he kept his hands on her waist do she could not go anywere she opened her legs.

"Sasuke" she said in the kiss and that did it he pushed himsef into her slowly at first to keep her going. He went in and out and she was mooning in pleasure he liked that sound from her "Faster" she said and he just that and she mooned louder and that did it he pushed himself right in and he kept going. She but her legs around him to keep him there for a minute then she let go. She liked this and it was the best she had ever had.

(A few minutes later)

Sakura was no top of him and they wear kissing Sasuke usely did not like did when the girl was on top but for some reason he let her. He then fliped her over again and put her hands above her head and she smiled sweetly and he pushed himself back in again for an other go. She liked it a lot.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed please review and sorry about the spelling mistakes thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Second meeting and a Problem

**This is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Can you help me think of names for the three gangs it would be really helpful thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was in her room sleeping then she woke up but she pulled the cover over her head she leaned over and picked up her phone so that she could see the time she saw it was 12 O'clock so she got up and went over to her bathroom to get a shower and get dressed.

When she got out of her room she saw one of the dogs about it was Sakura's dog it was a Rottweiler and his name was Buster

"Hi boy how are you Buster?" she asked and she started to pat his head.

They had five main dogs Buster was what you would call the alpha and no one wanted to get on his bad side plus Sakura was the only one that Buster would listen to. The dogs wear used as guard dogs and lets just say that they wear not nice dogs if they did not know you.

"Want and come and see what we can to get to eat" he bark and she smiled and walked down the hall to the kicthen.

When they got there Sakura saw Hinata sitting at the table going over some pages on the table Sakura walked over to her and sat on the other chair.

"What up" asked Sakura looking a bit confused at what Hinata was doing.

"I have information about the gang that is making problems up in the city up north" said Hinata looking up at her friends.

"I have heard about them people are even scared to leave there home during the day beacuse of them" she said patting Buster on the head.

"Yea I was justing finding some information on them just to be sure that they wear not going to come any were close to hear" she said looking at them again.

"Don't worry about it I would say that they would stay close to wear their hideout is, not all this way down south from there" said Sakura getting up to get something to eat.

"It is just to be sure" said Hinata smiling and Sakura smiled back.

"Here were are the rest of them" asked Sakura seeing that she had not seen the other girls yet.

"Oh Ino is still in bed she has got a big hang over and Tenten is down in the training room and Temari is trying to hack into the FBI's computers there is a rumour going around that they need the help of two gangs" said Hinata.

"They need the help of two gangs I thought they wear meant to stop gangs not ask them for there help" said Sakura amost laughing at the thought.

"Who knows but we still have to get are cars that we left at the club last night" she said looking at Sakura give Buster a pice of her food.

"yea I forgot about that" said Sakura looking at Hinata. They had to much to drink last night so they had to get a taxi home Ino was more drunk than the rest.

"When do you want to get them" asked Hinata.

"We can go get them now we need to get three more people you got a ride with Ino so we do not need four people and we need one to bring us there so we need five all together" said Sakura thinking about it.

"Oh yea will Ino is out of it for today so that is a no, Tenten will come if we ask her so will Temari we need one more" said Hinata.

"We can find another person on the way to get the others" said Sakura walking out of the kitchen and Hinata nodded and followed her along with Buster.

Sakura went to wear Tenten was first she was in the training room. Tenten was in the boxing ring and she was fighting on of the boys in the gang. His name is Kai he has brown hair and brown eyes he was a bit of a messer but he was one of the best fighters and always give Tenten a challange.

Sakura and Hinata walked over to the ring and watched when they saw them they stopped and went over to them.

"What up" asked Tenten walking over to them.

"Come on we have to go get the cars" said Sakura walking to the door then she stopped "Kai you are coming to you have to bring Ino's car back" said she said and walked on Kai's mouth dropped

"Are you joking I am so not driving Ino's car" he said with his eyes wide open.

"Why" asked Tenten a bit confused.

"The car is purple" he said throwing his arms in the arm.

"Well then you can drive Sakura's other car and I will drive Ino's" said Hinata looking at the boy seeing his point.

"Great now I like that idea" said Kai walking out of the room first and the girls rolled there eyes and went to get Temari.

Temari was in the study room on the computer trying to get into the FBI files then the others walked in and she looked up. The room was big and it had lots of files and about three computers there was a big sofa and other seats.

"You get into it yet" asked Tenten sitting down on the sofa with her feet up and started to throw the ball to Sakura and she throwed it back.

"Yea ages ago but there are so many files and each one has it's own firewall" she said looking back at the computer.

"Well can you take a breck and come and get the cars with us" asked Hinata, Temari just nodded and got up from the seat and went over to the door with the rest of them.

They walked out to the garage and to they went over to Sakura's other car.

"I call front" said Kai and walked over but he was stopped from a growl from Buster and when he opened the door Buster jumped on to the seat.

"The dog gets it" said Sakura shrugging her shoulders and went to get into the seat but then she saw another one of there dogs her name is Zara and she is a doberman pinscher. She is one to keep to herself and she rearly comes to see people or near the other dogs but when she does want to come along it means that something is going to happen.

"Guys" said Sakura looking at Zara and they all turned to look wear she was looking at.

"You know what that means" said Kai as he looked back to the other girls.

"Yea and we better get going" said Sakura getting into the cars. Zara went over to the passenger seat and growled at Buster he jumped onto the floor of the car and she jumped onto the seat. Zara was the only one that Buster was scared of and all the dogs did what she said but beacuse she stays out of the way Buster is the boss.

The girls and Kai got into the back of the car and Sakura started the car and they started to drive down to the club at wear they left there cars.

"So what do you think" asked Sakura looking at Zara from the corner of her eye.

"Don't know but we should be ready for anything" said Temari and the rest all nodded.

When they got there Sakura turned to them "I will stay in the car you go and get the other cars" they all nodded and got out they looked around and walked over to the cars when they got there they saw a shadow down the alley close to were the cars were.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest "I see you come out" she said then she saw them there was seven of them one girl and the rest boys but the girl looked like she was the boss she had red hair and glasses.

"So you are some of them from the gang that rules the city around here" she said pushing her glasses up her noise.

Temari looked at the girl and rolled her eyes "Yea I guess you could say that" she just looked at the girl once and she already hated her.

"Well I have came here to warn you because this place will not be your for long when we have taking over the ones up north down south is next" she said walking closer to them the girls and Kai got ready to fight.

"Well thanks for the warning but you will not get this place anytime soon over are dead body" said Tenten glaring at the girl but not taking her eyes of the others.

"You see that can be seen to" said Karin and she nodded her head and the boys went at them and started to fight.

In the car the dogs wear growling "Shhhh wait a little longer" said Sakura trying to get the dogs to stop.

Tenten went at the red head on but one of the boys got behind her and put a knife to her throat the rest saw this and stopped what they were doing and looked at Tenten and the boy and red heads team mates went beside her dragging Tenten with them.

* * *

><p>A blond headed boy called Naruto he was walking down the road when he saw the fight he called to his friends and they walked over and watched.<p>

"Do you think we should help teme" asked Naruto looking a bit worred.

"Lets just wait and see what happens we are not meant to fight here this is not are area and it might look like we went to start something" said the boy that Naruto spoke it was Sasuke.

"Are you sure it seems to be getting ugly out there" said a boy with the his hair in a ponytail called Shikamaru and they all turned to were the fight was.

* * *

><p>The boy pressed to knife against Tenten's neck more and she tryed her best not to scream as the blood dripped.<p>

"Were is your gang leader" asked the red headed girl.

"First what is your name" asked Kai glaring at her she just smiled.

"Why it is not like we will ever meet again you will not be alive after this" she said smiling.

"What is your name?" he asked in a deathly tone.

"My name is Karin and I am in the gang up north" she said and looked at them "Well who is your leader" she asked again.

* * *

><p>"That is something that I have wanted to know to" said Naruto leaning in a bit closer<p>

"Naruto get back" said a person with long hair his name was Neji

"Don't worry Neji" said Naruto rolling his eyes at his friends.

They all turned there eyes a car when they saw someone get out of it she had pink hair and green eyes.

"Hi guys she is hot" said a brown haired boy looking at the girl his name was Kiba.

They all turned to look at the girl and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"No way" he said they all turned to look at him.

"What is it" asked Naruto a bit confused.

"Nothing" then they turned to look at the pink headed girl again.

* * *

><p>Sakura had it she got out the car and went to the passenger side of the car and leaned against it eyes all turned to her.<p>

"Who are you" asked Karin glaring at the girl.

"Well you wanted to see the leader will you have seen her now let Ino go" said Sakura looking at her with hate all over her eyes that was the one thing that pissed of Sakura and it was that if you messed with her gang and friends. Karin looked like she was ready to laugh.

"Are you joking you are the leader" she said with a smirk pointing at Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto almost choked to death then he stood up stright again and pointed to the girl "That girl is the leader of the gang down south one of the deadly gangs about" he almost shouted with his mouth on the ground.<p>

"I so did not see that coming" said Kiba.

"You can say that again" said Shikamaru Neji and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>"So are coming to help your friend" asked Karin looking at Sakura, Sakura looked up at Karin and smilied everyone sae this her gang smiled.<p>

"Now why should I get my hands dirty when I can do this" said Sakura opening the door to the car.

"What are you..." but she stopped when she saw two dogs jumping out of the car the dogs were growling and barking at them. To Karin and the ones with her they looked like two of the dangours dogs she as ever seen she started to back away.

Tenten took the chance and kicked the boy beween the legs and he dropped the knife and help the place that should not be kicked. She went over to her friends and Kai winced as he knew that had to hurt.

"I think you will want to be going now" said Sakura smirking then the dogs ran at the them and you swear that you never saw some people run so fast.

"Buster, Zara stop" she said and they stopped and turned to her and walked back over to her.

"We should get going" said Temari and the rest nodded.

"Stop" said Sakura then she turned to wear the boys wear and crossed her arms her friends looked at her confused "I know you are there so come out" she said then she saw them come out and her eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke but went back to normal before anyone saw.

"So you are the leader of the one down south" said Kiba smirking he had a white dog beside him and it was huge. Zara and Buster were growling at him.

"Yes and who the fuck are you" asked Sakura acting like she did not want to know.

"We are from the gang from the West" said Sasuke and she fliched when she heard him speck and he smirked when he saw this but the others did not.

"What ever just don't make any trouble around here or you will be faceing me" said Sakura opening the door to the car "Buster and Zara get in" the dogs looked at her then back at the boys but they went in and Sakura went in she saw Sasuke smirk before she drove of with the others behind her.

"Well that was ..." said Naruto not knowing how to finish it.

"I know and they fight dirty they used dogs and they hit wear should not be hit" said Kiba thinking of that thought made him sore.

"What ever we should get are cars and get out of here" said Sasuke walking over to his car and getting into it and the others got into theres and drove back to were there hideout was.

* * *

><p>"Tsunada I think we have found them" said a woman running into her office.<p>

"What were are they?" she asked jumping out of her seat and slamming her hands on the desk.

"Sakura and her gang were seen in a fight not that long ago close to one of the bars down south but that is not the odd thing" she said looking at Tsunada.

"Then what is it" asked Tsunada a bit confused and waiting for her to go on.

"Sasuke was seen there to" Tsunada's eyes went wide.

"What but how they did not even know who each other were" she was almost shouting.

"I don't know but they were both there and Sakura drove of and it looks like Sasuke and some of them are going back to there hideout to the west"

"Now comes the hard part how are we going to find them alone" said Tsunada sitting back down in her seat and started to think.

* * *

><p>Sakura and the other got out of there cars and Tenten walked over to Sakura a bit pissed.<p>

"What the fucking hell was that about" asked Tenten when she went over to her.

"What are you talking about" asked Sakura a bit confused walking out of the garage.

"You just gave them a warning you did not find out what they were doing there or anything like that" said Tenten standing in front of her friend stopping her Sakura looked at her in the eyes and she sighed she knew she was not going to let her go with out her telling them. She looked over to Kai and nodded for him to go in and he did knowing he did not want to know. Sakura turned to her friends and sighed again.

"Ok listen you" she said to the girls only Ino was not there but she would tell her later they all nodded for her to go on "I know that they are not going to do anything beacuse..." said Sakura looking at her friends.

"Because what it is not like you did it with one of them" said Tenten almost laughing then she saw that Sakura was looking serious and she stopped "No you did'nt" she said with her mouth wide open.

"Ok I will not say it" she said rubbing the back of her head a but scared of her friends.

"Are you joking you did it with one of the other gang members" said Temari ready to kill the her.

"Look it is not a big deal" said Sakura putting her hands infront of her.

"Not a big deal you were drunk you could have told them any thing about us" said Tenten glaring at her friend.

"I did'nt that much I know" said Sakura trying her best to calm her friends down.

"If one was there that meant there could of been more and Ino was more pissed than the rest of use she could of told someone about us" said Tenten looking between her friends worried with that they all ran up to Ino's room.

When they got to Ino's room they started to bang on the door really hard and then they heard the lock open and Ino was standing at the door rubbing her eyes and she did not look happy to be awakend.

"What do you fucking want my head is killing me and you ones banging on my fucking door is not helping" asked Ino glaring at her friends with as much hate she could bring out in her sleepy form. All her friends knew that if you wanted to live you would not wake up Ino.

"Look I know you don't like being woking but did you get laid last night" asked Tenten hopeing that she did not but knowing Ino she did.

"Yea but what has that got to do with anything" she asked walking back over to her bed and got in and her friends walked into her room and closed the door.

"We need to know if you told any one about are gang" asked Sakura taking a seat on the end of her bed.

"No why would I" asked Ino a bit confused she was not even looking at her friends.

"Beacuse there was another gang there they are room the west" said Sakura and with that Ino jumped up.

"Are you joking what were they doing here" asked Ino thinking there was going to be a fight between the two gangs.

"Don't worry I don't think they are hear to make trouble I think they were only passing by but we do have a problem from one of the gangs the one from the north they have been making trouble and know they want to take over here" said Sakura.

"I heared about them they are meant to be one strong gang" said Ino lying back down again not really careing.

"Well I don't want people to go out be themselfs any more they have to be with someone else" they all nodded at each other.

"Great know if you don't mind WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM I AM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP" she shouted the last bit the others sighed and walked out of the room.

"Fine talk to you later" and Sakura closed the door and turned to her friends "Right we need yo find out as much about them that we can and tell the rest that they are not to go out by themselfs" they all nodded and walked of there own way to do there own thing.

**I hoped you liked it and please be nice and can you come up with names for the gangs thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: talk and look who is here

**This is the third chapter and I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews is nice to know that people like this story of mine and I like writing it.**

Sakura was driving around the town by herself and Buster was with her sleeping in the back seat. It was dark and all the lights around the city made it look like it was the most beautiful thing around. Sakura drove down to the park she was going to take Buster for a walk as he had not been away from the hideout for a while and she thought that she should give the other dogs a break from him.

Sakura got out and Buster jumped out of the back seat. They walked over to the lake it was pretty the way the lights hit the water. The water looked so calm that was until Buster jumped in. Sakura liked to come out here and think about things even from she was a little girl she would come out here.

Sakura started to throw stones in the lake then something came to her and she started to look around there was nothing but the problem was that it was to quiet even if the moon and stars were out.

"_It is to quiet even for this time of day"_ she thought as she looked around the park.

"Buster come on were going back" she said as she walked back to the car watching her back. Buster jumped out of the lake and they started to walk to the car but they were stopped with a bright light above them it was a helicopter then they heard a voice and the only thing going in Sakura's mind was how the hell was she going to get out of this.

"Stay were you are you are under arrest" said a man.

"Not like I have not heard that one before" Sakura looked around her. There was police and police cars around her everywhere she looked she saw more and more there was no were for her to run.

"Oh crap" said Sakura looking around her again there was more again "I think I should just fucking stop looking" Buster was growling at them from beside her.

"Put your hands above your head" Sakura did what she was told. Then some of the police men and woman came close to her and they were going to put hand cuffs on her but then she smirked and they stopped what they were doing.

"What are you smirking at" asked the man then Sakura turned her head to look at him.

"This" she said and kicked in the leg he dropped the hand cuffs in pain and Sakura ran with Buster close beside her.

"They were running to were the car was but some police were blocking there way and she smiled and looked down at Buster.

When they got closer to them she started to fight the police knocking them down one at a time. One of the police grabbed her arm and Buster started to growl at him.

"You should not have done that" said Sakura looking at the man with an evil look in her eyes.

"And why not?" asked the man rolling his eyes like it was the first time he heard that.

"Because my dog does not like it when people touch me that he does not know" the next thing the police man knew was that the dog jumped at him and was biting his arm he screamed in pain and Sakura ran on and after about a second Buster let go and went after Sakura.

They both got into the car and were down the road the helicopter above them following there every move and the police cars were behind them.

"Great how the fucking hell am I going to get away from them" she took her phone out of her pocket and called Tenten "Come on come on" said Sakura looking behind her seeing the police cars getting closer.

"_What up Sakura?" _asked Tenten on the other line.

"Ummmmm I don't know how to tell you this but I am being chased" she said looking behind her again Buster was growling.

"_You're what by another gang" _asked Tenten getting a bit worried.

"No not them" said Sakura looking behind her once again.

"Then who….. don't tell me it's the police" said Tenten rolling her eyes thinking how could she get caught by them.

"Fine I will not tell you" said Sakura smiling.

"Look…" then she heard people fighting over the phone she could tell it was Temari she was right she then came onto the phone.

"Sakura I worked out what the police want from us" she said almost shouting down the phone. Sakura had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Well that is great but can we talk about this later when I am not being chased by them" said Sakura in a matter of fact tone.

"No… you know the way that there was a rumour going around that they wanted help from two gangs" she said and Sakura could hear her flipping pages.

"Yea what about it" asked Sakura a bit confused as she turned a corner and almost crashed into a car.

"Well it is true and guess who the two gangs are they want to help them" said Temari it took a second for it to hit Sakura.

"You're joking right" said Sakura like she did not believe her.

"_No and the other gang is that one to the west that we ran into earlier"_ Said Temari shaking her head then she went on _"but the thing is that they want to see if you can help them they are going to put you through tests and I will beat on anything that this is a test"_ said Temari flipping through more pages.

"Great and I suck at tests at school" but then she smiled "But street tests are my type of thing" said Sakura going around another corner.

"_I know that tone Sakura don't do anything stupid" _said Temari a bit worried as she knew how she can be.

"Don't worry about it" then she hung up on her friends and smiled even more and looked at Buster "Hold on boy" and she drifted the next corner.

They had been chasing Sakura for a few minutes and now she was getting close to the gangs bordered line.

"What the fucking hell am I going to do now? I can't pass that line with these police on my back" said Sakura then she changed the gear and turned the wheel so that she had to turn the car around and was facing the police cars she changed the gears and headed straight for them and she did go through them but then she felt something hit the car.

She looked out the window and saw a metal thing that was on the car there was a line and it was attached to one of the police cars.

Sakura went to speed up but then the car started to slow down "What the hell" she said watching the car slow down she was not doing anything the car came to a stop and the police cars beside her car pointed there guns at her and her car. Sakura started to bang her head on the steering wheel then she looked up.

"This is not my day" said Sakura has she looked around her at all the police officers then she heard a voice again.

"Come out with your hands up" said the voice.

Sakura sighed and got out of the car and put her hands above her head.

"Ok, ok you got me I am so scared of the police" said Sakura in a sarcastic tone as she smiled.

"You should be" said a voice behind her she turned and looked at the person they were holding a needle in their hand and was coming closer to her with it.

"Wait what are you doing with that" asked Sakura getting a bit worried the next thing she knew was that she got hit by it. Things start to go all blurry she fell to her knees and put her head on her hands "What is that" she asked again then she blacked out.

Sakura started to wake up she opened and closed her eyes a few times because the room was so bright.

Then she heard the door open and close and a woman walked in and sat down on a seat across the table.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a woman with blond hair she closed and opened her eyes again and she was a bit sleepy.

"Well, well Sakura is a wake" that woke her right up how the hell did she know her name. Sakura glared at the woman. She went to move her hands but they were tied behind her back she sighed and looked at the woman again. Then she looked around her she could tell she was in some sort of police force place thingy.

"What do you want from me" asked Sakura trying to move her arms again then she glared at the woman.

"Calm down we just want to talk to you" said the woman closing her eyes and putting her hands on her chin acting like this was going to be a long day.

"Very good" she said rolling her eyes like she did not care then she moved her arms again and sighed "right I will listen to you if YOU LET MY ARMS GO" she shouted the last part and started to shake her arms again to her point.

"Ok only if you listen to wait I have to say" she said getting up and walking behind her.

"That is what I just said" said Sakura getting pissed glaring at the woman again the woman just rolled her eyes and untied her arms.

"There are you happy now" asked the woman.

"Yes I am so happy I don't have a clue were I am I don't know who anyone is and I am stuck listing to an old woman" said Sakura rubbing her arms.

The woman was not pissed "What did you say you little brat" asked the woman slamming her hands on the table.

"You heard me" said Sakura standing up and looking the woman in the eyes. They did not hear the door open and there stood three people one in the middle had his hands tied behind him and the other two were agents.

"Well at least I am not a little brat" said the woman glaring back at the pink headed girl.

"Well at least I am not a bit…." She was cut of with someone coughing they turned and looked at the people.

"Very good the other one is hear sit down" said the woman sitting back down again the boy sat down beside Sakura she looked at him and her mouth dropped and she banged her head of the table.

"You have got to be joking me" said Sakura pointing to him the woman looked at her a bit confused the boy just smirked.

"Well if it is not little Sakura" he said smirking at her.

"Shut up Sasuke" said crossing her arms not even looking at him.

"So it seems you two know each other and my name is Tsunade" she said looking at the two.

"That is great mow can you untie me" asked Sasuke not really caring.

Tsunade got up and untied him and went to sit down again as he rubbed his wrists.

"What is it you want from me" asked Sakura looking at Tsunade in the eyes.

"Well I need your help" she said but she was cut of.

"We know" the two teens said together rolling their eyes.

"How do you know" she asked a bit confused.

"I have my sources" said Sakura smiling at her evilly.

"Anyway I need your help because….." but she was cut of again.

"Because of the gang up north just tell me why us and what it will take me to get out of hear" said Sakura looking a bit bored and she was getting pissed.

"So I guess you have heard about them then" she said looking at Sakura.

"Yea after there done what ever they are doing up there they are coming to my side to try and take over and trust me that is not going to happen" she said sure of himself.

"You should not underestimate these guys they are strong and take no messing around" she said getting serious.

"And we should be scared why I have faced stronger gangs than them all they are just some people that need to be out in there place and shown who is boss" said Sakura.

"Well I have got a deal for you two" they were both looking at her now.

"And what is that" asked Sasuke.

"If you help us get rid of these guys" she was cut of again.

"Help you why should we do that. You cased me around the fucking city and you put a needle in me and I have no idea what it was and I don't know were my dog is that was with me" said Sakura getting a bit pissed that she was asking for her help when they did that to her.

"Look your dog is fine and I needed to catch you with out your friend and I knew you two were not going to come quietly so I needed to pull out the big guns now will you listen to me" she said also getting annoyed that she would not stop and listen to her.

"I will make you a deal I will listen to you if you bring my dog to me" said Sakura crossing her arms like she refused to do anything until she got her dog. Tsunade just sighed and got up and walked out of the room.

Sakura turned to Sasuke "How did they get you" asked Sakura he turned to her and smirked.

"What a boys biggest weakness" he said and she turned away knowing what is meant.

"You are such a jerk you know that" she said.

"Why are you jealous" he asked with the smirk getting bigger.

"Get lost" she said.

Through the see through doors they could see a dog it had a muzzle on and it was trying to bite the people but he could not because of the muzzle and they were trying to get the dog to come with them because he was not moving.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and turned to Sakura "That is your dog"

She just smiled "Yea the meanest dog there is and the pack alpha of the dogs back home. You don't want to get on his bad side she stood up and Buster saw her through the window and stopped pulling to go the other way and walked to her when they opened the door he almost pulled the person of his feet to get to Sakura he handed the lead to her and left and Tsunade came back.

"You put a muzzle on him" asked Sakura a bit annoyed.

"Well he was trying to bite the people" said Tsunade she had sat down Sakura took the lead of him.

"Is that I good idea" asked Sasuke I bit worried but he would never say that out loud.

"Look it will be ok" and she took the muzzle of him Buster started to growl then she smiled "Well for me" Buster started to bark at Tsunade and her smile got bigger "I don't think he likes you"

"Can you control him" asked Tsunade as she sat down again.

"Fine, Buster stop it" the she sat down and Buster looked at her then stopped "Sit" she told him and he did just that and he turned to Tsunade "You may go on"

"As I was saying we need your help because of the gang up north. The reason we need your help is because that gang is big and we need the help of two gangs that are good at fights and cars as the like to make a quick get away"

"But why us" said Sakura patting Buster on the head.

"Because you have the least run in with the police and by that I mean you have never been caught well tell now"

"Just go on" said Sakura not liking the sound of her being caught.

"You are the best fighters and the best get away gang out there you have never ran into each other"

"Until the other night" said Sasuke smirking.

"Shut up" said Sakura glaring at him.

"And since you already know each other it will be easier" said Tsunade and Sakura almost chocked.

"Yea right it might be the other way" she said in a whisper but they heard her.

"Anyway I want you to help us to catch these guys and to put them away" said Tsunade getting serious.

"Why would we do that as soon as you out them away we would be next on your list" said Sakura like it was a fact.

"True but I can make you a deal" she said leaning in closer.

"And what is this deal" asked Sakura not really liking were this was going.

"If you help us put them away the agents and the police will stay out of your gangs way well as long as you don't bring trouble to yourself" she said Sakura was watching her very carefully.

"We do that anyway and you could not catch us" said Sakura like it was a fact.

"Fine then if you don't help me I can put you away right now" she said leaning back in her chair. Sakura's eyes went wide and Sasuke was trying to act like it was no big deal.

"You can't do that you don't have anything against us" said Sakura slamming her hands on the table Tsunade raises her eyebrow.

"Oh don't I" she said as she pulled out two files and opened the top one.

"Sakura Haruno 17 her father was the gang leader and she took over from him when she was 15 because of a injury during a fight. You could drive from you wear 12 and you have been fighting from the age of 12. You have four close friends. Your main car is a black Audi R8 which you fixed up in your own way. You were a gang war with a gang that tried to take over your land. You wear not seen for a year after till now. You would have more speeding tickets than anyone out of gangs but no one can catch you. You stopped the bus from taking your father to jail when he was found out to be having selling drugs" she looked up at her "Do you want we to go on like how your dog bit one of my men or how you speeded away when we told you to stop….." she stopped there and looked at the pink headed girl again.

"Ok so you have some things over my head" she said like it was no big deal "But you haven't even got all the cool things I did on that"

Sasuke smirked and Tsunade turned to him.

"I don't know why you are smirking because you don't want me to get started on you" she said glaring at the boy and he just glares back at her and Sakura was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Ok so you have this over us how are we going to get you of are backs" asked Sakura as she sighed as she looked at the woman.

"You are going to have to find out everything about them from the files that I have gotten about them" said Tsunade and she went to show them to her on the computer "But you are going to have to remember as much as you can as I can not give the files to you" she said as she showed the files on the computer to them and she walked out.

"This is just fucking great" said Sakura leaning back on the seat then she got up again and looked at the computer "Here have you got your phone with you" asked Sakura has she looked at the computer again.

"Yea why" he asked confused taking it out of his pocket.

"Because there is files on this computer about the gangs around this place I think all these files will be useful to us" then she took out a wire from her pocket she used the phone to call Temari.

"Hi Temari I need you to do me I big favour" said Sakura and she put her on loud speaker.

"_Were the hell are you no one has seen you in a day" _said Temari and you could hear her opening her laptop.

"Long story sort I am in the FBI's hideout and in need your help" she said again.

"_Well someone is stupid and sure what is it you need me to do" _she asked.

"I need you to hack into this phone and download what is on this computer" said Sakura attaching the phone to the computer with the wire.

"_Sure but I will need about three minutes at tops" _she said the phone started to download the files to Temari computer.

"Ok we will keep a look out" and she nodded to Sasuke and he went over to the door to watch out for people.

Three minutes later _"Done"_ said Temari and Sakura detached the phone.

"Great now we have to find a why to get out of hear" said Sakura looking around.

"Were what" asked Sasuke looking at her like she was nuts.

"Please you think I am going to make a deal with them when hell freezes over" she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"_You are going to have a problem your car has been killed by that thing they put on it to catch you" _said Temari working on the computer.

"Great" she rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke "What about your ride" asked Sakura.

"Its out front" said Sasuke.

"Good now all we have to do is finding away out of here" she said looking around then she looked at the phone it was midnight and she smiled "Temari I need you to cut the power of here at the FBI hideout" she said like it was no big deal.

"_But I have to find out were that is first so I need I few minutes" _and she started to work away on the computer.

A few minutes later.

"_Are you ready" _she asked.

"Yea" said Sakura and then the lights all went out and so did the computers "Come on she said to Sasuke and Buster they started to make there way out of the place as quickly as they could it was bigger than they thought but Temari helped them find the way out.

When they were outside Sakura hung up on Temari and they got into Sasuke's car it was a SSC Ultimate Aero and Buster sat at Sakura's feet. Just thing Sakura saw what type of car she was in.

"Oh my god sweet car" she said looking around the car

"Hn" he said as he smirked.

"Can you bring me back to my hideout and I can get you a copy of the download for thanks" she said looking out the window.

"I can think of a different way you can thank me" he said and she blushed and he smirked more "Look at that little Sakura is blushing" he said then she glared at him.

"Shut up you jerk" she said Buster was lying at her feet sleeping.

"What are you blushing for it is not like we have not done it" and with that she blushed more then his phone rang and she handed it to him since she still had it in her hand.

He answered it "What wrong dope" he said still driving the car "Yes I got out meet me at the bridge in two minutes" and he rung up.

"What was that about" said Sakura confused looking at him.

"Well if I am going to your hideout I bring some of my friends as much as we have done together I don't trust you" he said smirking again.

"Sure what ever" she said rolling her eyes.

When they got the bridge there was four cars behind them following and Sakura saw this.

"Please say they are your friends" said Sakura getting a bit worried.

"Yea now what is the way to your hideout" he asked.

**Right there is the next chapter I know it was not the best but this is how it all starts out so I hope you liked it and please review Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Information

**I hope you like it and I know that It has been a while but anyway here it is and I hope you like it thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Sakura got out of Sasuke's car with Buster and she looked over at all the boys as they walked up to them looking at the hideout and some of there mouths dropped. Sakura smiled when she saw this.

"You surprised boys" she said putting her hands on her hips looking at them as they looked around them.

"You can say that again" said the blond headed boy with his eyes almost out of his head looking around. Sakura looked at them.

"By the way that was your names" asked Sakura they all turned to her with smirks on their faces.

"My name is Naruto" said the blond headed boy loudly as he pointed to himself and Sakura smiled at him.

"_Loud one he is" said Sakura to herself. _

"**You can say that again" said her inner. **

"_But there is something about him that makes you want to become friends with him" said Sakura._

"**True" said her inner nodding her head.**

"My name is Kiba" said the brown headed boy with a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

"_I think he is a bit of a player" said Sakura to herself._

"**You can say that again but I have someone else I want to have fun with" said the inner and Sakura just rolled her eyes.**

"My name is Shikamaru" he said looking around liking he was waiting for something to jump out at them and Sakura smiled more when she saw this.

"My name is Neji" said the boy with the long hair with his arms crossed.

"_This is a wild guess but I would say he is one of there best fighters" said Sakura looking at him carefully._

"**Your right but there is something about his eyes that make me think of someone else" said her inner looking closer "He looks a bit like Hinata" said her inner and Sakura nodded her head. **

"So are you guys going to come in or not" asked Sakura as she walked over to the front of the hideout.

"But Sasuke has not told you who he is" said Naruto pointing a finger to him.

"Trust me we know each other" said Sasuke smirking and Sakura glared at him and they went into the hideout.

When she opened the door Naruto and Kiba`s jaws dropped at the amount of things there was and how big it was then the next thing they knew they saw a boy come down the rail of the stairs on his skateboard he saw Sakura and smirked. When he got to the bottom of the rail he jumped of the board and took it in his hands and landed in front of Sakura.

He was 14 and his name is Kai he has black hair and blue eyes that stood out because of how dark his hair was he was taller than Sakura but that would not be hard. He had one of his ears pierced and was wearing a black shirt and black trousers and a pair of dc shoes.

"Hi Sakura what up" he asked then he saw the boys. "Who are they" he asked confused.

"That is a long story I will tell you later. Where you going" she asked.

"Out" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well don't get in trouble don't want to bust you out of jail" she said almost laughing.

"Sure what ever Aki and Ryuu are coming with me so don't worry about us we will be fine leader" said Kai smirking.

"What ever but if you get in trouble again I am not going to save you. Plus it is not you I am worried about it is the other people" said Sakura putting her hands on her hips then they saw Aki and Ryuu walk down the stairs.

Aki was 14 years old and was Ryuu younger twin sister she has blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white top and black skinny's her hair is up in a pony tail and had her ears pierced.

Ryuu had blond hair brown eyes and he looked at the boys and he was a bit confused "Who are they" he asked when he got to the bottom and put his hands in his pockets.

"I while tell you when you get back" she said and they nodded.

"Come on Kai were going to be late" and he walked passed him and out of the hideout.

"Yes your king I am coming now" he said bowing and followed Ryuu along with Aki how was laughing at her friend being childish.

When they were out of the hideout the boys turned to Sakura "Who were they" asked Shikamaru.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out let's go" said Sakura and she walked down the hall and the boys followed her.

They came to a door at the end of the hall and Sakura stopped and turned to them with a smile on her face "Let me take a wild guess and say that you five are the main one of your gang" said Sakura and the boys nodded and she went on "Well you are about to meet the main ones of my gang" then she turned and opened the door.

Naruto and Kiba`s jaw dropped and the others looked with wide eyes it was a training room with all the you could wish for the. In the middle of it all was a boxing ring and Tenten and Temari were it. There were some couches over at the other side with a table in the middle. Ino was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table playing her IPod with her eyes closed. Hinata was looking through some papers she looked up when she heard the door and open and smiled.

Hinata tapped Ino on the shoulder and looked at her seeing what she wanted then she looked were Hinata was looking and smiled. Then she was Kiba and her eyes went wide as he smirked at her but it went away just as quick and looked at Sakura.

"About time you got back I was ready to move my things into your room. You know the way you have the best room and all" said Ino smiling at her friend.

"Yea well your not getting my room today Ino" said Sakura as she sat on the couch and put her feet up like Ino and the boys came and sat down not looking very happy being there. Kiba was staring at Ino and Sakura saw this and she starting to think something was up but she would ask later.

"Well looks like Sakura got back in one piece from the FBI" said Tenten when she came over with a smile in her face as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yea but they are going to be on are backs for a while but moving on from that have you worked out what the information was about" asked Sakura and the boys also were listening carefully as they wanted to know what they knew about there gang.

"Yea and it is not good" said Temari and she looked at the boys not sure to go on. Sakura saw this.

"It is ok they need to here this to" said Sakura and they all looked at her and the girls were not sure but she went on anyway.

"The problem is that they seem to no more about are gangs than we do ourselves it is like every breath we have took they no about it" said Temari.

"So that was how they knew where I would be" said Sakura thinking.

"Yea they have even worked out were weakness is and when we would at least expect them. They seem to know a lot about the main ones of each gang" said Temari as she took out her laptop and turned it on everyone watched what she was doing then there eyes went wide.

"You have got to be fucking joking me" said Sakura as she looked at the screen. There in front of them were pictures of the hideout and blue prints of it. It told them were the weakest part of the hideout was. The point that was not watched by cameras or people.

Naruto was laughing "Your hideout is not very good if you have a weak spot" he said and the girls glared at him and Temari pressed a button on the keyboard and he stopped laughing his eyes went wide.

"Shit" he said as he looked at the screen. There was the boy's hideout and it was just as bad.

"Oh is laughing now" said Sakura as she looked at the boy with a smirk "It looks we are in this together" she said and turned back to the screen.

"What else have they got" asked Sasuke looking at Temari.

"They have got everything about us ten they know all about are past. They also have enough stuff to say if we got caught to but us in jail there and then" said Temari looking at Sakura like this was big.

"This is great but they had me and Sasuke in there hideout they could have put us away there and then but they didn't so they must really want are help" said Sakura thinking about it again.

"So what are you ones going to do" asked Shikamaru.

"Well I am not going to help them I will tell you that but I am going after them" said Sakura getting up.

"Why" they all asked together even the boys.

"Why….. Yes once they have done what ever the hell they are doing up there. They will be coming down here and I can't let that happen" then she turned to Sasuke "I bet they will also go and try and take over yours" said Sakura and Sasuke agreed with her.

"She right" said Sasuke and everyone turned to him and the boys were surprised "They will also come after us and we can't let that happen" he said and Sakura nodded.

"So what are we going to do" asked Tenten.

"I think we should join forces to get them out of here" said Sakura and they all looked at her wide eyed but Sasuke.

"What" they all said together.

"She is right" said Sasuke and all the boys turned to him like he had grown to heads.

"Right this is not funny any more were the cameras" asked Naruto looking around.

"I am not joking dope" said Sasuke looking at Naruto serious and he say this and sat down again.

"But why" asked Naruto.

"I get it there is like five times as many of them as there us alone so if we help each other we stand abetter chance" said Shikamaru looking at them all.

"Right and if we can get the east gang it would be even better" said Sakura thinking about finding them.

"Wait you are making this sound so easy are gangs have all been at each other for like forever and now we are just going to all join up" said Ino not sounding like this would work.

"She right how can we trust them" asked Tenten looking at the boys nit sure what to think.

"I am sure we can move on for a while plus if we do not get rid of the north gang we have no chance there is to many of them even for the best gangs" said Sakura looking at Tenten trying to get her to see her point.

"We should tell your dad about this Sakura" said Temari looking at her pink headed friend like this would never work.

"What do you mean her dad what does he have to do with it" said Kiba confused. Sakura looked at the girls and nodded and turned back to the boys.

"We have more than one hideout this one close to the city and another one out in the country. This one as all of the teenagers and all the ones like that. The one in the country as what you would call elders. I might be the leader of the gang but even a master has its own master" said Sakura smiling.

"Hi that is like are gang" said Naruto.

"Really" asked Sakura wide eyed.

"Yea Sasuke`s dad is the real leader" said Kiba and Sakura looked at Sasuke as he smirked at her.

"We should do a meeting with the two gangs to see if we can get this to work" said Sakura to Sasuke and he nodded.

"Fine you can meet us at are hideout" he said as he got to got up.

"Why your hideout" asked Sakura not really liking that thought.

"We trusted you so you should trust us" said Sasuke as he smirked at the girl and she crossed her arms then she got up. Temari handed them a disk.

"What is this" asked Shikamaru confused.

"It is the information that we got from the hideout I guess you wanted to see all of it even has things of are gang on it if we are going to do this we should no has much about the others gang has we can" she said and they nodded.

"I guess I will lead you out of the city" said Sakura as she got up and Tenten to.

"I am coming with you" and Sakura nodded and they leaded the way out of the hideout.

"So what are you guys like on the street" asked Kiba.

"Well you can look at the disk and find out" said Sakura like it was the most obvious thing he just glared at her.

Sakura told them they could get in there cars and wait for her while she went and got her car with Tenten.

Sakura and Tenten were in the garage.

"Do you think we can trust them" asked Tenten as she got into the car with Sakura.

"I don't know but of we want rid of them we don't have a choice we need there help if we want rid of them" Sakura turned on her Audi R8 and the garage door opened for her to drive out.

Sakura drove her car around and stopped beside Sasuke's car and smiled at him.

"Lets see how good you can drive" she said and he smirked at her.

"Is that a challenge" asked Sasuke with the smirk.

"Yep now let's go" and she speeded of down to the gate of the hideout and unto the main road almost crashing into to some cars while she was doing this but never stopped.

The whole way Sasuke was right behind her along with the other boys and she and an evil look in her eye and Tenten knew what that look meant and she went as close to the door and she could.

"No Sakura I know that look" she said scared for her life.

"What look" asked Sakura confused.

"The look that means that you are going to do something crazy" she said almost yelling.

"I would never to anything crazy" said Sakura.

"Yea right" said Tenten rolling her eyes then closing them. She smiled when she opened her eyes again "Ok what you going to do" and Sakura just smiled and turned the car of to another road and she stopped with the boys stopping beside her there windows were down so they could talk to each other.

"What are we waiting for" asked Naruto looking confused.

"Wait and see" said Sakura with an evil look and some of the boys did not like it. Then they saw the bridge going up and Sakura started her car again then the boys worked out what she was going to do and there eyes went wide.

"You have to be joking" said Kiba looking at Sakura like she had two heads.

"What" she asked like it was nothing.

"You know what I mean you can't be thinking of fucking jumping that" said Kiba like she was crazy.

"Why you scared" she asked and that did it.

"Right you are on" he said and started his car along with the other boys.

Sasuke was smirking and knew that it was not her first time doing this _"There is more to this girl that you can see" _and he started the girl.

Sakura made the girl go leaving marks on the ground and the boys were closely behind.

Sakura got the bridge first and made the car go at the right speed and got over it no problem with out a mark on the car but then again she knew what to do it was not her first time.

The boys were not so lucky they ether got the front of there car trashed or the back and Sakura was smiling when they stopped.

"Looks like you are going to need to fix up your cars" said Sakura almost laughing along with Tenten.

"Shut up if you did not make us do that they would be fine" said Naruto glaring at her.

"What ever blond boy anyway you should know were to go from here" she said and they all nodded and went there own way.

"Not bad" said Sakura as they drove on the way back.

"Let me guess that little trick was to see there driving skills" said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Yep" said Sakura smiling at her friend.

"So how was the best" she asked wanting to know.

"I would say Sasuke and Kiba would be there best drivers" said Sakura looking at her friend.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and the boys were at there hideout and they were looking at the information about there gangs. They were looking at Sakura's.<p>

"Look at this Sakura has been in gang fights from she was young. If you look at the five main ones they are great at fighting but there strongest point would be driving and racing and all that with Sakura and Ino being the best drivers. As it says that when you are after them you should not let them near cars" said Shikamaru working it all out.

"So we would be better fighters and they would be better drivers" said Naruto.

"Yea but by the sound of that Sakura girl she could be a good fighters as well and the dogs seem to be an other one of there strong points" said Shikamaru.

"So if you had there speed to are strength…." Said Kiba

"You would get one hell of a strong gang" said Shikamaru and they all turned to Sasuke and he had a smirk on his face.

"I think this is going to get very interesting" said Sasuke and they all smirked at each other.

**That for reading and again I am supper sorry for the long wait. It is not as long as the others but i hoped you liked it and thanks for the reviews they made my if there are any mistakes in it I will read over it again some time and hope you review and be nice bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: meeting and race

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it thank for all the reviews they make my day. **

The week had gone pretty fast and it was now Saturday the day that the two gangs were to meet up. Everyone was out the back of the hideout getting ready to go to the west gang hideout.

"Right everyone is here and we should get going soon" said Hinata walking over to her four best friends they all nodded at her.

Everyone walked to there own car and the younger ones got in the car of the others Aki was in with Sakura.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" asked Aki when she got in the car along with Sakura.

"Please don't you start to I have had the others on my back about this" said Sakura starting her car.

"Well we don't have a clue what is going to happen and all the older ones are going to be there and if something goes wrong…." She was stopped by Sakura.

"Look nothing is going to go wrong I am sure this is not a trap and if it is the whole gang is going to be there that is way I am sure nothing is going to happen" said Sakura looking out the back window to see if everyone is ready.

"If you say so" she said still not sure

"I know so. So let's go before we are late" said Sakura and they all drove out of the hideout and speeded of down the road.

At the hideout at the west Sasuke and the others were getting ready for the south gang and the older ones were already there talking to his dad and the others.

Sasuke was on the roof with the other four boys all sitting in there own way waiting for the long day that was to come. They all had there eyes closed apart from Naruto who was waiting to she them all and to see how big there gang really is as to all the rumour about that gang.

"What do you think the gang is really like I mean we looked over the FBI's information about them but they have to be different than that some how" asked Naruto it was like his thousand questing and the boys were getting sick of him going on.

"Naruto will you just wait and see the rest of there gang will be here soon" said Shikamaru looking at the blond headed boy.

"But if there is that many of the older ones think about how many of them there is all together" said Naruto.

"Naruto will you just shut up before I push you of the roof" said Kiba glaring at the boy and Naruto just stuck his middle finger up at him. Kiba was ready to jump him when they heard the cars coming down and they all looked.

"I hear them" said Shikamaru and the rest nodded. Then they saw them and there eyes went wide at how many of them there was.

"Oh my God" said Naruto looking at them all driving up the front of the hideout and stopping their cars.

"We should go down there" said Sasuke and they all followed him of the roof and back into the house and outside to be there guests were.

Sakura's gang had some of their dogs with them and Naruto did not like that one bit.

Sakura walked up them with a smile on her face and the other four girls walked up to. Other people were sitting on their cars or leaning on them every way with the dogs close by.

"So you made it" said Sasuke to Sakura with a smirk on his face and she just nodded "Your father is already here come on I will bring you to the rest" and he leaded them in. Sakura had told the rest to stay outside to keep a watch out as she still did not trust them. So only Sakura the four girls and Aki, Kai and Ryuu went in.

They walked into what looked like the gangs meeting room there was Sakura's dad and some of the others from the others from her gang. She nodded at her dad and he nodded back she sat down beside him along with the others of the gang.

"This is my daughter Sakura she is the leader of part of the gang" said her father to the man at the other side of the table. Sakura thought he looked a lot like Sasuke and that he must have been his father she just smiled at him.

"Her is she not a little bit too innocent" asked the man Sakura was ready to jump over the table but she knew she would here from her father after if she did.

"Trust me I am not" said Sakura as she looked at the man with hate in her eyes. Then they heard the door open and some people walked in did not know who they were.

"Ha this is my other sin Itachi he is the leader of the east gang" with that Sakura's eyes went wide and she looked at the boy he looked like Sasuke only he had longer hair and he was a bit older.

"Yes I have heard about him" said Sakura's father as he looked at him.

"So what are we going to do about this north gang" asked Itachi sitting down and getting to the point.

"I think my daughter is right we should work together to get them out there is to many of them for one gang" said Sakura's father and they nodded.

"Right but if we do that there is going to be problem" said Fugaku Sasuke's father looking at the two other gang leaders and they all nodded knowing what he meant.

"Who is going to be the leader of this plan" said Sakura's father.

Itachi knew were this was going to go so he went and stopped it before it started "How about we have a race" he said and they all turned to him.

"Good idea that way we know that the gang that is in charge is the right one for it" said Sakura standing up she know that idea would give her gang a better chance at this.

"All right then we will have a race two of people from each gang will drive and the one that get a letter I left in my car that is in the impound at the other side of the city and back will be the gang that will win it" they all nodded "Right the race will start at 3'oclock that give us an hour to get ready" they all got up and walked out of the room Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the rest of them.

"What do you want" asked Sakura glaring at him.

"Don't be so mean Sakura" he said putting both hands on the wall at each side of her face then she smiled and he looked at her confused.

"You do know that you are not going to win this right" said Sakura smiling but he kept his smirk on and she did not like that.

"Well you might be a better driver than us but we know this city like the back of are hand" he said but she did not move.

"Well you do not know me very well" she said leaning into his ear and pushed him away and walked of and he smirked and walked to be were the rest of his gang was.

"So Sasuke who is going to drive" asked Shikamaru when he went over to them.

"We need to win this so me and Kiba are" he said sitting on the seat.

"You sure we can do this you saw her at the bridge" asked Kiba not so sure about this.

"Yea and remember this is are land" he said and they all smirked.

Sakura was out side with her father and the rest of the gang.

"Right Sakura you have to win this so we can get control of this" he said looking at his daughter she nodded.

"Dad trust me I have been doing this from I was young you don't have to worry" she said walking over to her car with him.

"Who is going to be the other person" asked her father and she smiled at him.

"Well if you want to win so bad I guess we could us Ino" and he smiled at that idea showing he liked it. In the races that Ino and Sakura did together they always seemed to us teamwork to get the best of who they were against.

"Good idea" he said and Sakura went to get Ino.

When she saw Ino she was sitting on the hood of the car listening to her music. She looked over at Sakura and saw the evil look in her eye and she knew what that meant.

"We are going all out of this then" asked Ino when she saw her then she closed her eyes again.

"Yea we need to win this" said Sakura stopping in front of the car.

"Ok then let me get my car ready and you should do the same" said Ino jumping of the hood of the car and Sakura nodded at her and went back to her own car.

Sakura made sure everything was ok with the car it was not her Audi R8 but another one of her racing cars and some how she knew something like this was going to happen so she wanted to bring it out for a test run.

It was almost 3 o'clock and they all went to the starting line getting ready for what to come.

Sakura and Ino were racing for the south. Sasuke and Kiba for the west and Itachi and Sasoir for the east.

They all lined up their cars beside each other Sakura and Ino turned on there screens so they could talk to each other it was something that Hinata came up with.

"Ino lets stop some of them before the race even starts" said Sakura to Ino and she smiled knowing what she meant.

"You really are going all out on this" said Ino smiling she liked it when the races turned out like this

"Well we really need to win this so we have to go all out" said Sakura and Ino nodded to each other.

They all started to count down and Sakura nodded to Ino who nodded back.

"3'2'1'GO" and with that they all took of but as soon as they started Ino made a tight turn to her left which made that had Kiba in stop or else they would of crashed and she speeded of down the road as Kiba had to start his car again. Sakura did the same to the person that was on her right and it was Itachi.

"They really are going all out on this" said Tenten smiling at what her friends had just done as the other two gangs did not know what to think. They had got stopped before the race even started.

Sakura and Ino were up front and they turned on to a one way road with three different lanes they were waving in and out of all the cars like it was nothing. The others were finding it a bit hard then the next thing they knew was that there were police cars and a helicopter above them.

"Oh shit" said Tenten who was watching it all on the screen in her car.

"What are they going to do" asked Hinata looking a bit worried.

The police cars past Naruto and the rest of the boys like they were not there. They were after Sakura and Ino.

"Guys they are after the girls" said Tenten watching.

"This is going to be a fucking problem" said Temari.

"What are we going to do" asked Ino looking behind her at the police cars.

"I have an idea follow me" said Sakura and she turned of the road and onto the back road the police cars followed the girls.

"I hope you know what you are doing" asked Ino sounding a bit worried has she looked behind her.

"So do I" said Sakura then she turned onto the grass above a small hill that looked down over the main road again but the problem was that it was a straight drop.

"Are you fucking nuts" asked Ino seeing what she was going to do.

"Just a bit come on" said Sakura as she stopped the car and went down the hill slowly.

"Sorry car" said Ino as she did the same when they got to the bottom the front of there car got trashed but the police did not follow them down that way.

"Alright now we just have to…." But Sakura was cut of when she looked behind them there were more police cars behind them "Shit" said Sakura.

"You have got to be fucking joking me" said Ino not happy one bit and ready to hit her head of a wall.

Then there was a gun shot from the police cars and it shot the window of Sakura car and it broke it.

"For crying out loud way are they only going after us" asked Ino has they shot there car to.

"I don't have a clue" said Sakura.

(Back with the others)

"This is so fucking bad" said Tenten looking like she was ready to run around in circles.

"Why are they only going after the girls" asked Sasuke's father and they all wanted to know the answer to that.

"Lets just say that we have gotten in more than street fights. Sakura and Ino have robbed banks and killed and have being street racers from the age of 13 and there is more than that. You could say that they are the most wanted drivers out there and once they are in a car they don't stop" said Tenten looking at the man.

"Your boys might be fighters but them two are fighters and racers and I know Ino does not look it but the rare the best" said Temari.

"Watch and see how they get rid of them" said Tenten with a smile in her face like she knew something big was coming.

"Look it is on the news" said someone that came out of the hideout everyone looked at the person then ran into the house to see it.

Their eyes went wide at what they saw there were the two girls getting chased all around the place and the police were acting like the boys were not even there.

"Why are they not getting the boys" asked Hinata confused.

"Get the hardest before the easiest" said Temari and the girls nodded.

"Soon the girls are going to pull out the big guns" said Tenten watching with as the police cars were shooting at them.

(Back with the girls)

"Right that is it" said Sakura and she put her hand under the seat and pulled out her gun and Ino saw this and she did the same.

Sakura changed the gear and turned the car around so that she was driving backwards and Ino did the same it was so they had a better shot at the police cars.

Sakura and Ino pointed the guns at the tyres of the police cars and shot. Sakura shot one of them and the tyre broke and the car stopped making the ones behind it crash into it. Sakura and Ino turned back around again.

"That should give us some time" said Sakura and Ino nodded.

They drove as fast as they could to the impound there was a big steel gate and Sakrua rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is easy is it" the she speeded up and crashed in to the gate and it opened and she drove to were the cars were in the impound.

"Come on were are the cars all I see are boats" said Ino then she saw them "There" and she made a tight turn and Sakura followed her then they looked for a red Ferrari and they saw it and got out of there cars when they stopped beside it.

They went over to the car and Sakura took of her jacket and put it around her fist and punched the glass of the car to open it. They looked around the car and they found the note. There was three different ones. One for the each of them and Sakura had an evil smile.

"Want to take all of them" asked Sakura to Ino and she nodded with the same look in her eye. Then she looked back at their car there was holes in them and the glass was broken.

"Want to take two new car as well as we are here" asked Ino as she looked at their cars and Sakura saw what she was on about.

"Sure but make it quick we don't have much time till the others came" said Sakura and Ino nodded. Sakura went over to their cars and got the guns out and went over to the Ferrari and hot wired it to start when she got in she saw Ino come around with a car it was a car that was normally used for drifting it was purple and white.

"Lets go" said Ino and Sakura nodded then they heard the others coming up and the police cars and they started to shot at them but one of the shots hit Sakura in the arm and it started to bleed and she looked down at it. Then she got into her car.

"Shit lets go" said Sakura and they drove down and passed the boys and Sakura stuck up her middle finger as she passed by.

"Wait is that not the car we were meant to get the notes from" said Kiba watching with his mouth on the ground.

The race back was easer because the police did not know that the girls changed the cars and they were to busy looking for them to want to go after the other cars.

When they got back to the hideout everyone was waiting to see who had won. Sakura and Ino got out of there car and the gang started to cheer. She walked up to Sasuke's father and handed him all three notes along with Ino. Sakura was holing her arm were it was bleeding and she started to feel light headed.

"There you go sir and I even brought your car for you but you might need to get a new window for it" said Sakura as he took the notes from her with wide eyes.

Hinata went up Sakura and looked at her wide eyed when she saw her arm she took her belt and told Sakura to sit on the hood of the car.

Hinata but the belt above the wound and looked at it.

"When need to get you back to the hideout so we can get the bullet out" said Hinata and Sakura nodded.

They heard the other cars come up and they got out of the cars and Sakura and Ino had their hands on there hips and Kiba walked up to them not happy one bit.

"You cheated" he said when he got in front of them.

"How did we cheat" asked Sakura walking up to him and Sasuke still holing her arm.

"You took all the notes and a fast car" he said and Sakura smiled.

"You ones are fighters and not racers so I will tell you this in street racing there are no rules you fight for what you need no matter the problem and you never and I mean you never stop until you get it" and with that she walked back over to her dad and Sasuke smirked.

"Can we go now so I can get this fixed up" asked Sakura to her dad and he nodded.

Sasuke and Itachi walked up to them and Sakura turned around and looked at them wanting to know what they wanted.

"I guess you won so the gangs will be under the south gangs lead" said Itachi and the others nodded.

"Sure what ever we can talk about this later but I need to get back to are hideout and get this fixed up" said Sakura looking at them then got in the car with Ino driving and the gang took of down the road.

"That gang is sure something" said Shikamaru looking at were they took of.

"The girls are sure something and I have a feeling they can do more than that" said Neji.

"Should we really trust them" asked Shikamaru and they all turned to Sasuke.

"We shall just wait and see" said Sasuke and he walked into the hideout and closed the door with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura you are something else" he said as he walked of down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

**I hoped you liked it and this is were all the fun starts and thanks for reading and please review and be nice.**


	6. Chapter 6: New cars and skills

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

Sakura woke up the next day when she sat up a pain rushed in her arm. She looked at her the bandages were and sighed.

"Why do all the bad things happen to me" she said as she got up and went to get a shower and get dressed then she walked down the stairs and she found Temari in the study and went in.

"What up Sakura" asked Temari not even looking at her.

"Fine arm is sore but" said Sakura sitting down on one of the seats and put her feet up.

"Well you did get shot" said Temari rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for that anyway what you doing" asked Sakura.

"Guess what the north gang own" said Temari turning to her Sakura shrugged.

"Cats" said Sakura and the two girls smiled.

"No the gang leader owns the banks up north" said Temari Sakura sat up and looked at her friend.

"Wait that means" said Sakura with wide eyes.

"This person is rolling in money" said Temari turning back to the computer.

Sakura thought about this for a moment then she got an evil look in her eye.

"Can you bring up the city and were the banks are" asked Sakura now moving closer to her friend.

"Sure but way… oh no you cant be thinking what I think you are thinking" said Temari he her and Sakura just nodded.

"Oh yea and this were the fun starts lets tell them that we are coming we are going to need help" said Sakura smiling and she smiled back at her.

(A few hours later in the south hideout)

"What is it" asked Kiba as the boys came into the girls hideout and they were walking to the study.

"We have work to do and because are hideout is in charge you have to do what we say" said Sakura walking in front of them.

When they got to the study they all said down on the seats.

"Ok so what is it" asked Naruto looking around.

"We have found out that the leader of the north gang is one of the richest men in the world" said Temari.

"So what has that got to do with anything" asked Shikamaru looking at her.

"So we are going to hit were it hurts first to show that we are coming" said Sakura smiling and she looked at Sasuke who was smirking.

"So you want us to hit these banks" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at them like they had lost it.

"Are you nuts" asked Naruto with his wide eyes.

"Yea for once I am agreeing with Naruto and trust me that does not happen but once we go after the first one they are going to make sure the others do not end up the same" said Kiba looking at them all.

"That is why we hit them hard and fast" said Tenten smiling leaning back on the chair with her arms crossed.

"Well I am not doing this and there is noting you can do to change my mind" said Naruto as he got up and was about to walk away but was stopped by Sakura specking.

"There is ten banks and each of them have a hundred million" and with that all the boys eyes went wide.

"Is it that way" asked Naruto pointing out and they all looked at each other smiling.

"But first we need some fast cars" said Sakura as she looked at the boys and smiled.

(10'clock)

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba were going to were people got together for the races.

Sakura and Ino got out of Sakura's car and Kiba got out of Sasuke's.

"Home sweet home" said Sakura as she looked around her.

"You grew up around this" said Kiba looking around at all the girls and cars.

"Yea well your life is not all that ether" said Ino rolling her eyes.

"Who said this is bad there are girls and cars a boy best thing" he said as he looked around. The girls rolled their eyes and Sasuke hit him around the back of the head.

"You know you can be worse than Naruto sometime and that is saying something" said Sasuke.

"What the hell is that meant to mean" asked Kiba.

Sakura and Ino walked over to some cars and the boys were close behind them.

They stopped in front of a car and looked at it and Ino's eyes lit up.

"I have always wanted a car like this" said Ino almost hugging it.

"Well what do we have here" said a man about nineteen come around from the corner. Sasuke and Kiba did not like the way he was eyeing the girls.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" said Ino as she walked up to him with a smile on her face. Sakura and Ino knew what they had to do if they wanted to get the car the boys walked up behind the girls and the man looked at them.

"These your boy friends" he asked the girls looked over there shoulder.

"No just friends" said Sakura looking back at the boy "Trust me you have nothing to worry about" she said and Sasuke pulled her back and Kiba did the same with Ino.

"What the hell" asked Ino glaring at the two boys.

"I could ask you the same thing" said Kiba as he looked at Ino.

"Will you chill this is are place you guys go around punching people while we drive so let us do are thing and you can do yours" said Sakura glaring at the boys "Plus why do you care" and she took her hand away and turned back to the boy.

"So you do you have a name" asked Sakura sitting on the hood of his car then one of his friends came over.

"You tell us yours first" said the man coming up to her and putting his hands on her legs. Sasuke did not know why but he wanted to rip his head of.

"About we make a deal" said Sakura and the man raised his eyebrow.

"What type of deal" asked the man

"We have a race and if me and my friend wins we get your cars" said Sakura looking at the man.

"And what is in it for us" asked the man Sakura leaned in.

"You get to know my name, my car, and me" she said in his ear.

"Ok then a race it is but just so you know I never lose" he said and she jumped of his car.

"I am sure you don't" said Sakura and she went over to her own car with Ino.

"Boys are so thick" said Sakura then she looked at Sasuke he did not look happy one bit "What wrong with you" she said and he looked at her.

"Nothing just don't lose" he said

"Trust me I don't know the meaning of the word" said Sakura as she turned to Ino.

"You racing then" asked Ino looking at Sakura.

"Yea I need to get back into it after the year" said Sakura looking at her car.

"Wait you have not raced in a year why" asked Kiba confused at the girls.

"Let's just say after the thing that happened last year with are gang and another it was big" said Sakura lifting the hood of the car up.

"What happened to the other gang" asked Sasuke looking at her working on the car.

She looked up at him with an evil smile on her face and she put the hood down "Let's just say that will not annoy anyone every again" said Sakura and he smirked.

"You ready" asked Ino and Sakura nodded getting into her car.

Sakura started up the car and a smile came across her face and she drove down to the starting line. She got to the line and stopped the car and looked at the other car and man smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned and looked out the front again then a wicked smile came on her face. She saw Ino and the boys and everyone else was watching.

"Lets give them a show" said Sakura and she started her car.

They all started to count down "3'2'1'GO" and with the mans car shot forward and Sakura did not move she still had the smile on her face they all looked wide eyed apart from Ino.

"Show of" said Ino with a smile on her face.

"What the fucking hell is she doing she is going to lose the cars" said Kiba. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and watch" then they saw Sakura's car shot forward with so much power that the front of the car went up a bit.

The two boys turned to Ino and she rolled her eyes again "If Sakura knows that she is going to win she will give the other drivers a few seconds to get the lead so they think they are going to win it makes it more of a rush for her" said Ino as she watched her friend take of down the road.

Sakura was a bit bored he was making it too easy for her.

"Is there any good racers out there" asked Sakura as she was catching up to the man but he would not let her past and she sighed "Fine you going to do that"

"Watch this, this is way Sakura is one of the best racers" said Ino as she smiled.

The bridge was coming up that they have to go over to get to the other side. Sakura changed the gear and drifted on the inside as the man was made to go wide. Sakura smiled she went right in front of him.

"Kiss my ass" said Sakura as she pressed down on the brakes to slow her down but not to stop. The man had to stop the car so quickly so he would not crash and it stopped the car completly. Sakura speeded up down the road again and stopped at the finish line and Ino went over to her.

"You are such a show of" said Ino as Sakura got out of the car the other cars passed the finish line and he got out.

"You cheated" he said he walked up to her.

"Please how many times have I heard that one" said Sakura rolling her eyes and looking at Kiba and he glared at her knowing what she meant "Plus there has to be rules for me to cheat" Ino went over to the car and got in and Kiba did the same with the other one Sasuke went and got his car they drove of but Sakura stayed a few seconds longer.

"I am the king of the streets I can not be beat" said the man as he watched them drive of with his two cars.

"Well you did and you are not the king because you see the king is meant to know how to drive you don't. If you are the king then it will not be hard for me to take my title back" said Sakura smiling when his eyes went wide when she knew he worked out who she was.

"You mean" he said and she nodded.

"Yep Sakura is back" then she got on the top of her car "By the way if any of you know the north gang you tell them this I am coming after you and you are going to be sorry that you got on the bad side of me and my gang" she said jumped of the top of the car and got in and drove of leaving everyone speechless.

(Back at the hideout)

"What took you so long to come" asked Ino walking over to her friend.

"I was giving them a little piece of my mind" said Sakura.

"You wanted to warn the north ones we are coming" said Ino

"How well do you know me" asked Sakura and both girls laughed.

"I don't know how things work in your gang but we fucking surprise the other gangs not tell them we are coming" said Kiba as he walked up to the girls.

"Well the way I do things is that we tell them we are coming. We gives them time to get ready and makes it more exciting for me" said Sakura and Ino nodded her head.

"And because we won the race you have to do as are gang says till this is over" said Ino and the boys rolled their eyes.

Sakura walked over to the two cars they won and looked at them "Come on lets bring them in the garage so I can fix them up a bit" said Sakura and they did just that.

(An hour later)

Sakura was working on one of the cars and Sasuke was with her.

"How do you know so much about cars" asked Sasuke watching her she turned and faced him and cleaned her hands.

"I grew up around my dad and brother so I knew how to work with cars before I could walk" said Sakura.

"You have a brother" asked Sasuke surprised but he did not so it.

"Yea but we don't know were he is" said Sakura a bit sad.

"How old is he" asked Sasuke.

"He would be nineteen" said Sakura.

"My brother is nineteen Itachi"

"Oh yea he is the leader of the east gang" said Sakura remembering seeing him at the race then she laughed.

"What so funning" asked Sasuke rising an eyebrow.

"Well we are street gangs but we are so different. My gang lives around the racing and we do fight but your gang is the opposite you guys are all muscle and no brains" said Sakura laughing.

"Thanks for that" said Sasuke rolling his eyes but smirked.

"But I guess if you put the two gangs together you get the prefect gang great drivers and fighters" said Sakura.

"So you are saying we are good at fighting" said Sasuke and Sakura worked out that she had said something good about them.

"Well I guess so but I have not seen you fight yet" said Sakura as she turned back to the car.

Sasuke got up and went behind her and put his hands on her waist and she jumped and turned around.

"Well you have not seen me fight but you have seen me do other things up close and personal" he said as he smirked.

"I didn't have a clue how you were" said Sakura looking into his eyes.

"Well you do know and look at that we have to work together with your gang in charge" he said and Sakura pushed him back to the sofa and he sat down on the seat and Sakura sat on his lap he started to kiss her on the neck. She liked it but she would never say that to him.

She turned her body so that she was facing him and put her hands around his neck he was kissing her getting closer and closer to her mouth one of his hands were on her back and one was at the top of her ass.

(In the hideout a few hours later)

"So how is the cars" asked Hinata when Sakura came back from the garage she saw her friends with a smile on her face and she looked at her confused.

"There good and I am done with them not much to fix" said Sakura as she got a drink.

"You made out with him so you did" said Hinata and Sakura almost spat out her drink out and she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"What" asked Sakura trying to act calm.

"Don't lie to me you know how I can read people" said Hinata rolling her eyes at how her friend was trying to cover it up.

"What….but….I was….. What you up to" asked Sakura trying to change the subject Hinata rolled her eyes again but let it.

"I was going over some of the work" said Hinata.

"Do you ever take a break" asked Sakura.

"Well what would happen if I was not here to do all this" asked Hinata and they smiled at each other.

"True" she said then they heard someone come in. It was Ino and she looked like a walking zombie.

"What wrong Ino" asked Hinata for her friend. Ino did not answer them she took out her phone.

"Hello earth to Ino" said Sakura. Then Ino passed Sakura and Hinata her phone and they looked at it.

"So what is the big deal it is your dad" said Sakura passing the phone back to her.

"They want me to come home to New York for a while they are saying how much they miss me and all" said Ino looking at her friends.

"What the big deal you can go for a couple of days we are not doing anything right know we are only getting ready for the plan that we are doing in three weeks" said Sakura like it was no big deal.

"But they want me to go home for a month and a half to catch up" said Ino and the girls eyes went wide. Tenten and Temari went into the kitchen.

"They what now" asked Tenten going up to her friends hearing the last bit.

"Yea they have got the ticket for me and everything I am meant to leave tomorrow" said Ino. The girls looked at each other for and while and Sakura sighed.

"Will of you go" said Sakura standing up and they all looked at her.

"Are you serious" asked Ino and she nodded.

"Yep you have not seen your mom and dad for a while and it is about time" said Sakura getting a drink.

"But what about the plan we need the two best drivers to get in and out fast" said Ino looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry about that I have two drivers in mind that I can teach quickly" said Sakura like it nothing "Plus I have three weeks to get them ready" she said and Ino ran up to her and give her a hug and Sakura almost spilt her drink but then Ino looked at her a bit worried.

"But what about my dad he is in the police what if he finds out" asked Ino and Sakura saw her point.

"Don't worry I am sure he will not plus it will be your fault if he does" she said smiling at her.

"Yea I am going to see mom and dad" said Ino running out of the room to get ready to go.

The girls turned to Sakura like she was nuts.

"Are you sure that was a good idea" asked Tenten rising her eyebrow.

"Don't know but I need to go see this two other drivers" said Sakura going to the living room as Kiba and Sasuke were still at there hideout she saw Kiba and grabbed him by the ear.

"What the fucking hell" he asked looking up at her then she saw Sasuke and she stopped and let go of him.

"You and you" she said pointing to the two boys "Come on I have to teach you how to drive" said Sakura as she walked out.

"What the hell is she on about we know how to drive" said Kiba looking at Sasuke.

"I heard that and you don't know how to drive on the streets and it does not matter how many tickets you have gotten and how hard you think you are because of it. A real street driver never and I mean never gets caught" said Sakura smiling at the two boys.

"That did not help you when you got CAUGHT by the FBI the other day" said Sasuke smirking she glared at him.

"Shut up and come on plus I let them catch me" said Sakura walking on.

"Sure you did" said Sasuke and him and Kiba walked behind her.

"Shut up Uchiha" said Sakura and he smirked as they went on.

**I hope the three chapters in four days makes up for the long update and I don't think I will update for a while we will see how it goes. Please review and if you do I might try and update faster and thanks for all the people that have bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Get ready for what to come

**I know it has been along time and I will try to make it up to you some how but anyway here is the long awaited next chapter and I hope you liked it thanks for reading.**

It has been five days from Ino had gone and Sakura was outside with Sasuke and Kiba who were in the cars while Sakura watched them from the ground.

She watched as they tried to get the car to drift when they went around the corner on the track that was around the back of there hideout.

They messed it up again and she rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that day she was getting bored. She stood up from were she was and walked over to the two cars when they stopped close by.

"Do it again you are still not getting it right your timing is way of go and try again" said Sakura standing in front of the cars with her hands on her hips like she was the boss and she sort of was and she knew it.

"We have been has this for hours can we not take a break" asked Kiba leaning back in his seat he was getting sick of doing the same thing over and over again and he was still not getting it.

Sakura glared at him but she looked over the other way when she heard the door of the hideout open and she smiled getting an idea in her head it was Hinata she was looking over some notes as she was walking.

"Hinata" shouted Sakura Hinata looked up to see who had called her and she smiled when she saw it was Sakura and walked over to her and the boys.

"Hi are you still trying to teach them how to drift" asked Hinata looking at the boys in the cars they looked a bit pissed of.

"Yes and I would like you to do me a favour" said Sakura with an evil smile on her face that would make the devil run away himself.

"What is it" asked Hinata not sounding sure about what her pink headed friend has in mind and she sort of did not want to find out.

"Well because these boys have big egos….." said Sakura but she was cut of by Kiba shouting out the window of the car he was annoyed and was going to take it of on her.

"We do not have big egos and you are trying to make us do something that is hard even for the best of drivers" said Kiba a bit pissed of that he could not get it to work.

One of the younger one of the gang came over Aki and stood beside Sakura.

"Are you still trying to teach them how to do this" asked Aki looking amused that they could still not do it.

"I don't see you doing it" said Kiba leaning back in his seat again and Aki took that as a challenge.

Aki walked up to his car and looked at him with a smile on her face saying that she so could do it.

"But you see I can drift and for the past two years now" she said not looking away from him.

"Yea right how old are you fourteen" he said looking at her like she was joking but he knew she sort of wasn't.

"Alright then do you want me to prove you wrong" asked Aki looking to see if he would take the challenge and he did.

"Fine" he said opening the door and getting out and moved so she could get in "Show me what you have got"

She smiled at him and got into the car "Gladly" she said and closed the door and Kiba walked over to Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke also got out of his car and walked over to them to watch what Aki was going to do.

"Can she really drive" asked Sasuke when he walked over to them and turned so he was looking at the car that Aki was in.

"Yep people already say she is the next best racer out there" said Sakura not taking in eyes away from the car "But she would have to beat me to get that title"

"Yea right like I am going to believe that a fourteen year old is the next best driver" said Kiba folding his arms and sitting down on the ground like a two year that was just told he could not have something.

They watched as the girl started up the car and drove of down the track Kiba was watching carefully and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok so she can drive that does not mean…." He stopped when Aki drifted around the next corner and his mouth went wide at what he was seeing. Here was a fourteen year old doing something that he has not worked out how to do yet.

Sakura just smiled "What were you saying Kiba" asked Sakura not even looking at him.

"Nothing" whispered Kiba not liking that he was wrong it was a big blow to his pride at what he was seeing.

Hinata had her laptop out and was taking a video of Aki driving and doing the tricks.

"What are doing" asked Sasuke looking at her confused seeing that she had her laptop out.

She looked up at all of the people looking down at her and she did not really like the attention and blushed she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Guys give her some space before I punch you all, but what are you doing Hinata" asked Sakura looking at her and also wanting to know there was not many things she did not know about her shy friend.

"Well I was filming Aki driving the car to see how much better she is at it you know like bringing maths and all that into it to see how much force she is giving it and that there type of stuff" said Hinata not even looking up at them as she felt if she did and with them all looking down at her she would pass out and that would not be good after she had gotten over her doing that.

Sakura watched her then there was like a light bulb going of in her head as she got an idea and she looked at Hinata and she looked up at Sakura and she did not really like that look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking" asked Hinata not sure she liked that look in her eyes.

"Can you do me a big favour" asked Sakura looking as innocent as she could

Temari came over to them and stood beside Sakura and looked at her and rolled her eyes as she knew the look.

"Right what are you thinking now" asked Temari closing her eyes waiting for the answer.

"I just want you to us your computer magic to work out what these two idiots here…." She said pointing behind her and by the look on Kiba's face when she said that he was ready to rip her head of but she did not see it as her back was turned "are doing wrong and you can tell them how to fix it"

"Are you joking you can't expect Hinata to keep an eye on the other gang and to help these two" said Temari looking a bit annoyed at what she was asking.

"I know I am asking a lot but I have to go and change the glass in the cars to tined so that now one can see us when we are going to hit those banks in two weeks and a bit" said Sakura looking a bit guilty then something knocked in Tamari`s head and she glared at Sakura and there was like a dark aura around her.

"What do you mean you have to change the fucking glass you said that you did that about two weeks ago" said Temari and Sakura just released that she had slipped up and started to back away a bit as Temari walked closer with a weak smile on her face and she put her hands up.

Temari was a person that could be scary when she wanted to be and she doesn't really like it when people don't do things that they were meant to at that time.

"About that um I sort of lied" said Sakura still backing up.

"I sort of guessed that bit" said Temari calming down a bit but just a bit.

"While if you kill you will never get it done in time so can you give me some slack" said Sakura stopping as Temari did to.

"Fine come on were doing it know we have about six cars to fix and we have to look over them to as I will guess you have not done that ether" said Temari and walking up to Sakura again and got hold of her by the ear and dragged her to the garage.

"I don't really like her that much but is she going to be ok with she looked a bit pissed of at her" said Kiba looking a bit worried for the pink headed girl.

"Yea she is going to be fine … I hope" said Hinata looking at were her friends had gone.

"Right are you going to do that computer crap so we can get along with this" said Kiba and then a knife flew past his head and hit the tree at the far side Kiba looked at it wide eyed and turned to she Tenten walking over to them.

"What the hell was that for" asked Kiba looking at the girl and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You should be nice to Hinata" said Tenten rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke looked behind him were the knife had it hit as Tenten and Kiba were standing there shouting at each other and Hinata was trying to stop them.

"_That girl she has a good aim and I take it she would know how to handle a gun to" _thought Sasuke as he turned back to them _"Also that girl Hinata is good with computers and can track anyone by them and can find all the information she needs by just a simple look. The six of them together sure is something" _then he rolled his eyes as Kiba and Tenten would not stop arguing

"Right when you two children will stop arguing can we get on with this" asked Sasuke as he watched the two with a bored look on his face.

"What ever" they said together and then the three other boys cars drove up and they got out of the cars they all turned and looked at them.

"Don't tell me you are still trying to do this I thought you would have got it by now teme" said Naruto walking over to his best friend.

"Shut up dope and I am getting there here do me a favour if you are going to stay and watch make yourself useful and go and help out at the garage they have to fix the other cars up a bit for the day" said Sasuke and they all nodded but Naruto and he put his hands behind his head.

"I think you just don't want us to watch you in case you get it wrong again and you are one of those people how will make up an reason as to why you did it wrong" said Naruto and everyone could see he was pissing of Sasuke by just being there right now.

"Come on you idiot before you say something and then there would be no more Naruto" said Shikamaru as he went and dragged Naruto away by his top.

"Why you can just leave him here Sasuke will kill him and we will have no more annoying Naruto sounds good to me if you ask me" said Kiba walking over to one of the car Naruto started to try and get out of Shikamaru`s grip but it was not working.

"I am going to get you for that" said Naruto still kicking.

"Yea and I am so scared" said Kiba and Hinata giggled as Naruto went even more nuts as they pulled him away.

Aki came back with the car and Sasuke got into it and they tried it again and again until they got it right.

(Over in the garage)

"Like this" asked Naruto as him and Neji held the glass in place and Sakura and Temari attached it to the metal.

"Yea just a bit longer guys" said Sakura.

(A few minutes later)

They had finished one of the cars and Sakura smiled and stood up from under the car pleased with herself.

"There that one is done" said Sakura as she smiled even more as she looked at her work.

"Yes we are …. Wait a minute what do you mean one" asked Naruto in mid jump.

"Well there is six cars we have just finished one Naruto" said Sakura and Naruto`s jaw dropped

"You are joking right we have been at it for four hours" said Naruto almost crying Sakura and the rest sweet dropped.

Sakura went over to the bench and picked them up and throwed them to the boys and Neji caught them with one hand.

"What is this for" he asked looking at them.

"Go out onto the track and test it out while me and Temari start on the next car and see what the others are doing" said Sakura walking over to the second car.

"Are you sure" asked Shikamaru.

"Yep here do me a favour race Sasuke with that car I am sure you can when even the worst of driver like Naruto could win with that type of power and speed" said Sakura with a proud smile on her face Naruto`s face lit up and he reached to get the keys out of Neji`s hand but he did not get it.

"Give me the keys I want to race" said Naruto almost crying like a baby.

"One more thing if you so much as put a scratch on that car I will have your head. Ino is not here to do the body work and I cant be assed doing it not my thing" said Sakura she lifted the pipe and broke the glass in one of the cars and Naruto looked at her a bit scared.

"S-Sakura" asked Naruto almost running away and Sakura saw this.

"What if we are not going to us the glass again might as well have some fun then" said Sakura.

"Your type of fun and normal peoples type of fun are two different things" said Temari but then she smiled and picked up a pipe as well "But who ever said I was normal" and she joined Sakura and the boys looked at them sweet dropped.

"They sure are different" said Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it" said Naruto then the car passed them and Neji was driving and Naruto shouted after him "Hi I was going to test it out" said Naruto but Neji just drove faster to the track.

"Come on Naruto let's go and watch" said Shikamaru patting him on the back and walking on.

When they got over to the others Hinata was telling Kiba something then he drove of again.

"Hi Hinata what you doing" asked Naruto when he walked over with Shikamaru

"H-Hi N-N-Naruto" said Hinata with a blush on her checks and Tenten saw this and smiled and picked to save her friend.

"So is that one of the cars for the big day" asked Tenten as she watched Neji drive around in the car.

"Yep" said Naruto smiling his goofy smile.

"You did a good job to" said Tenten looking at the car.

"So is your gang mostly about cars and street races" asked Shikamaru Tenten looked at him and smiled.

"Yea it is are main thing and trust me we make a lot of money from them to we have the most great racers here in this gang than any were else from the oldest generation to the youngest" said Tenten.

"So who is the best" asked Shikamaru.

"Sakura and Ino we are not very sure who is the best out of them two but when one wins a race the other wins the next one and so on but they are the best team they work together in ways you would never dream of and you won't think of it the way they were always at each others" said Tenten smiling.

"There is five main ones in this gang you, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata" asked Shikamaru.

"Yea I guess we sort of rule the place but Sakura is are leader were sort of her right handed people" said Tenten thinking about it.

"Well I take it you also have main parts to play in it all" said Shikamaru getting a bit curious of the gang the were working with.

"Yea you should no all about us if you have read are files that we got from the FBI" said Tenten.

"I have a feeling that they don't say ever thing" said Shikamaru

"True but …" said Tenten but she was cut of.

"Why don't we take a brake from what we are doing and we will tell you what you want to know about us and we can do the same back" said Sakura walking over cleaning her hands on a piece of cloth.

"Why should we tell you things about are gang" asked Sasuke getting out of the car he had heard every thing.

"Well if we are going to work together I don't think we need to hide anything plus if you don't know ever thing about each other we are not going to work together as much as we could" said Sakura looking at Sasuke in the eyes and he smirked.

"Fine but you go first as it is your idea" said Sasuke and Sakura nodded and they walked into the house and made themselves comfortable while Hinata went to get them something to eat.

Buster came in and sat at Sakura's feet and she patted as she was sitting on the floor leaning against the seat waiting for Hinata to come in with the food.

When Hinata put the food on the small table and sat down Sakura smiled.

"Well then should we start" asked Sakura and they all nodded and they watched each other.

"This is going to be a long talk" said Tenten putting her feet up on the seat ready for what was to come.

**I hoped you liked it the next chapter we find out more about the gangs and then after that is when all the fun starts. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought I know there is some mistakes and I will fix them so please don't tell me anyway hoped you like it is also a bit sorter bit i hope that is ok sorry for how long it took me and all **


	8. Chapter 8: Will they go away?

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it enjoy and thanks for all the reviews I know people have liked it then.**

"Right lets just get this over with" said Sakura looking at everyone and they all nodded.

"Yea we don't really have time for this now because someone didn't fix the cars weeks ago and now we have to do them with two weeks to go" said Temari glaring at Sakura the whole time.

"Look I have already said sorry will you get over it already" said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"What ever" said Temari looking away from her pink headed friend encase she did something she would regret later.

"Plus we have Ino going away for a month as well and another problem of getting drivers because these two cants get it right" said Sakura looking at Kiba and Sasuke.

"Not my fault you are a crap teacher" said Kiba and Sakura looked like she was going to rip his head of right there.

"What did you say" she asked with a death glare and Kiba looked scared of her and he had a right to be as he might not live to see tomorrow.

"Nothing" he said knowing not to cross the line and get on her bad side.

"Good" said Sakura in happy voice that made it sound like she did not just give him the look of death and he looked shocked at her now happy face and Sasuke just smirked.

"Look can we just get on with this before there is no house left" said Tenten referring to her pink headed friend and Kiba.

"Fine" said Sakura and Kiba together but they were both not amused about it.

"Right what do you want to know" asked Temari wanting to get on with this she leaned back in her chair waiting for what was to come.

"Well I see that you each have your own thing that you are best at around the gang why don't you tell us what they are so we know who to go to if there is a problem with something" said Shikamaru and the boys nodded.

"Fine I will go first, I am the main fighter of the five and a weapon master" said Tenten and they all nodded and took a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"Right and who taught you?" asked Neji as he did not believe her unlike the other boys even Sasuke believed her as there was something that knew she was telling the truth.

"Sakura's brother" said Tenten easily like it was as clear as night and day.

"Me next I help around a lot of the part of the gang I build cars and hack into computers when needed and find out information but mostly building the cars that Sakura crashes most of the time" said Temari and Sakura looked at her wide eyed.

"Will you drop that already I was fourteen and I said I was sorry" said Sakura saying it like it was her hundredth time and it sort of was her hundredth time maybe more she lost count.

"Well out of all the cars you had to crash it was mine" said Temari glaring at Sakura.

"Wait what" said Kiba butting in like he had worked something out "You said you were the best driver and you still crashed a car so why are you telling us of so much for not getting it right" he said.

"Never mind that how old were you when you learnt how to drive" asked Shikamaru wide eyed seeing that she had said fourteen when she crashed the car.

"Well I can't really remember but I was fourteen in my first race" said Sakura trying to remember but that was not really working for her it was to long ago but all she did know was that she grew up around cars.

"Fourteen" said the boys together and Sakura nodded like it was an every day thing.

"It is not really a big deal when you have been raised around street racing you start early some people start before that but you can't do the big ones till you are sixteen. My mom was a street racer so I get it from that side of the family" said Sakura then she smiled "Well I guess you know what my part in the gang is that and being that of a leader"

"Yea being a fucking crappie one" whispered Tenten folding her arms and Sakura glared at her as she heard her.

"What the hell was that" asked Sakura and Tenten realised what she had said and that Sakura had heard her.

"Nothing" said Tenten trying to save her ass before Sakura went nuts on her. She might be a master sword person but that did not mean that Sakura could not beat her when she wanted to.

"So moving on I guess that Hinata is the hacker out of you lot as she can work will with computers and get all the information she needs and from what I heard out of you lot Ino is one of the best drivers and she does the body work on the cars" said Shikamaru and the girls all nodded.

"Your gang is just full of street fighters you do different things from us and do it different ways" said Sakura thinking about it.

"Yea and we are good ones to" said Naruto folding his arms and nodding showing he was proud of it to.

"Well you know what they say about fighters" said Sakura standing up from her seat.

"What?" asked Sasuke watching her.

"There all muscle and no brains" she said and walked out leaving Naruto with his jaw on the ground and ready to argue back but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't because that is one you are not going to win dope" he said and Naruto looked at him glaring.

"Fuck up she meant you to" and he just shrugged.

"Where are you going" asked Temari confused looking at Sakura walking out of the room.

"That will do for now we can just find things out about each other better as time goes on we have over two weeks we will be ok" called out Sakura as she did not come back she was away out to the cars again and the rest went back doing what ever they were doing before they came in.

(A few hours later)

Hinata came running into the garage and smiled Sakura was under the car and Temari looked at her shy friend.

"What is it?" asked Temari looking at her.

"They got it they can drift now" said Hinata smiling like a mother that had just watched her child take their first steps.

"Good for them they can do what Aki can do and she is younger" said Sakura not even coming out from under the car in an unexcited voice.

"What up with you I thought this was what you were waiting for" asked Temari confused why her friend was not happy about the news.

"They might have learnt that but there is so much more and we have over two weeks to get ready and it took them five days to learn how to do that" said Sakura still not coming out.

"Will you come out from under there it looks like you are talking to the car" said Temari getting sick of her friend and Sakura came out with oil all over her hands.

"They need to learn more in driving you have to think three steps ahead and we are going to do something big I need them to think for themselves when we are out there I cant be telling them what to do out there" said Sakura and Temari smiled and walked over to her.

"Well why don't you go and teach them a thing or two" said Temari smiling as she got the idea in her head.

"But we have to get these cars done" said Sakura not sure as she looked back at the cars knowing they had so much more to do.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji can help me they have been

Helping us anyway and I am sure they know what to do by now" said Temari and Sakura smiled and hugged her friend now loving the idea.

"This is great now I can show them what a real street racer is like and how they should think" said Sakura and Tamari`s eyes widened.

"Are you going to use…." Said Temari surprised it was rare Sakura would ever take out that car as it was one of the best she had and her favourite so she did not like messing it up.

"Yep" said Sakura and she walked up the stairs to the second floor going over to her favourite car in the whole world.

The boys looked at each other and then looked at Hinata and Temari in a confused manner they had no idea what they were on about.

"Where is she away to?" asked Naruto a bit confused and looking at were Sakura had disappeared to.

"You will see now and this is a secret so don't tell anyone about this" said Temari with a grin on her face.

The boys nodded and then they heard something moving they looked over to the side wall and it was going up like a garage door and Naruto looked worried he looked like he would think a ghost would jump out or something.

"Is it meant to do that" asked Naruto watching the wall a bit worried.

"Yea it is like a ramp up to the second floor it is wear all the best things are" said Hinata trying to calm the worried Naruto down and he nodded but still looked no less worried.

Then a car came down and the boys' eyes widened at what they saw and Sakura got out with a smirk on her face when she saw the boy's faces she knew what they were thinking with one look at them.

"So what do you think?" asked Sakura and she knew what was going to come next so she waited for it and only a few seconds later it came.

"It is an Audi R8" said Naruto amazed and Sakura nodded with all the pride in the world.

"Yea but look at it again, it has had a lot of work done to it" said Shikamaru and Sakura nodded again at that the car might now be worth three times as much as what it used to be.

"Yep this is what I like to call the queen of cars" said Sakura smiling and looked at the car.

"What have you done to it" asked Neji looking at the black car and he did not want to take his eyes of it.

"It has a RWD so it has the power to drift better than most cars out there and it has an LS9 Turbocharged V8 Twin Turbo V8 Engine" said Sakura the boys eyes went wider at what they had just heard.

"Are you serious some of the fastest cars in the world have that" said Naruto looking at her like she was joking but somehow they knew that there was no joke.

"Yea dead serious" said Sakura and she smiled even through she was smiling the whole time.

"Up the stairs are some of are best cars but they don't come out very often so they stay up there for when they are needed" said Temari and the boys nodded Naruto started to get closer to the stairs.

"Don't even think about it Naruto that room has alarms ever were so you won't get in even if you tried" said Sakura as she got into the car and turned it on and it roared to life and it was so loud that they had to cover there ears as they were still in the garage and the sound just bounced back at them.

Sakura drove out of the garage and onto the track and stopped the boys reached her and stopped at either side of her.

"Right now that you have got the simple things out of the way time to get you to stay three steps ahead and to teach you some more tricks" said Sakura the windows were down so they heard her.

"Fine with us you're the one that is teaching your things who knows we could us that against you in your own game" said Kiba smirking and Sakura pretended to think about it for a second.

"I guess but no one can do it like the original" said Sakura and she took of in her car leaving Kiba with his mouth open ready to catch the flies.

"I think you have got yourself a catch there Sasuke" said Kiba and Sasuke looked at him confused but in truth he knew what he meant.

"What is that meant to mean?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Nothing" said Kiba and he took of down the road and so did Sasuke after a few seconds.

(At 8 o'clock at night)

They had been out for a while and they were getting used to the driving that Sakura was showing them. The rest were outside watching and Buster was there to just watching them. He was lying down beside Hinata and she was patting his head then he stood up quickly and started growling looking at nothing well that was what the girls thought he was doing.

"What wrong boy?" asked Hinata confused at the boss dogs actions he kept growling and he was getting louder and the girls were getting more and more confused at his actions he would not do something like this without a reason and they could not see anything that would make him do this.

"What is he doing?" asked Naruto watching the dog that he never got along with he might not like he but he guessed something was up. The girls looked at each other and they looked like they were talking with their eyes and they sort of were.

"You don't think?" said Tenten looking at Hinata and Temari with concern on her face that was clear as day. You could also see that the girls were thinking the same thing as her as only one thing could come to their criminal mind.

"Don't know" said Temari but she was almost sure of it and then they heard a loud howl it was from Zara there other dog and she never came over to them unless something is up and that it was big.

"Crap" said Tenten and the three girls stood up just as quickly as they knew they were right. Sakura came over to them and stopped her car beside them and the two boys followed wondering what was up with all the noise from the dogs.

"Who was that howling?" asked Sakura a bit annoyed that all the dogs were now barking and they still could not see what they were barking at and that was what was annoying Sakura the most.

"It was Zara and Buster they were growling and now as you can see they are barking now" said Hinata looking worried as see talked to Sakura and she got out of the car and walked over to them so she could talk to them right instead of shouting over at each other.

"I wonder who is coming here and who is stupid to do it" asked Sakura now smiling that something was coming she wanted a fight it had being a while from someone came to there ground and she was starting to get bored driving around in a circle all day now. Her question was soon was answered with a loud noise coming above their heads.

There was a bright light from a helicopter that was were the loud noise was coming from and Sakura rolled her eyes knowing what was to come but it was not the type of fight she wanted.

"And it has to be them" said Sakura but her hand on her hip as she was watching above her as the helicopter was there like it was just watching them but Sakura knew better than that. Then there was someone specking and it was coming from the giant flying tin can that was above there heads.

"Sakura come over with your hands up" said a police man and Sakura again rolled her eyes thinking that they should know by now that Sakura won't come by herself and they should of just cut to the case and got them without warning them first the police could be so thick sometimes.

"How stupid are they" said Sakura more of a fact than a question. She walked over to her car and was about to get in when Hinata stopped her in her tracks wondering what she was going to do about this.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata worried for her friends even though she knew that the police would never get her unless she wanted them to like that day at the park with Buster. Then the police cars started to come over.

"I am going to lead them away it is me they are after and Sasuke if they find out he is here" said Sakura stopping and then thinking for a spit second "Keep Sasuke and Kiba here for a few minutes give them one of the other cars that can keep up with this one and I will meet them out there. As they have not seen them yet" and she got into her car and started it up getting ready for a race against the ground and sky.

"If you want me come get me" said Sakura to the police and she drove of down the road of the hideout and the police and the helicopter followed her as she was the one they were after not the others.

"We should go and help" said Kiba and Sasuke nodded and they were about to get into the car that they were driving around in when Tenten stopped them by walking in front of them and Kiba looked at her confused and Sasuke give her a blank look.

"Don't use them cars come with us" said Tenten and leaded the way to the garage and she and the girls brought the five boys up the stairs to the second floor of the garage the floor that they would not of let the boys up before this.

"Shit look at them cars" said Naruto and Kiba together they walked over to the cars and they were almost hugging them there was a lot of the cars and they were some of the fasted racing cars out there.

"How did you get cars like these" asked Neji looking at Tenten she a smile on her face when he asked this but was not something that she would tell them unless Sakura told them as it was her secret to tell not hers.

"It is a secret now are we going to help Sakura or are you going to stand there all day and look at the cars" asked Tenten as she walked over to a car "By the way you boys are driving, me and the girls will help you around as this is are city and two of the boys will have to follow us you are not from this side and you don't know the streets as much as we do. By the way there is small screens in each of the cars turn them on" they all nodded and walked over to a car (You can guess who went in each car)

They all drove out and the girls turned on the small screen in the cars and they could see each other and Sakura as she had turned on her screen on in hers as she knew that the girls would tell the boys to do it.

"About time" said Sakura rolling her eyes as she looked behind her again and there was a lot of police cars on her tail with the helicopter above her watching her every move as she made it.

"What ever how are you doing" asked Tenten looking a bit worried for her friend but she would never say that out loud as she knew Sakura could handle her self when it came to this. Sakura was the master at this type of thing and could always get herself into and out of trouble.

"Well I have pretty much every police car in the city after me and about two helicopters above me, how you think I am doing" said Sakura sarcastically as Tenten just glared at her friends tone.

"Well you don't have to take it out on me" said Tenten sitting back in the seat with a killing look on her face and Neji just smirked as they girls argued at each other. The other boys just rolled their eyes at the girl's child like actions.

"So what is the plan?" asked Shikamaru with Temari sitting beside him. He was trying to think of something but because he did not know the streets as well as the girl he thought it would be best if they came up with something to do.

"Give me a second" and Sakura looked like she was thinking for a second you could see it in her eyes thinking everything out before she acts. That was the way she worked when she was in behind a wheel working out three steps before her appoint. She might not be book smart but defiantly was street and car smart.

"Hi that is what Shikamaru does" said Naruto looking at the screen that the brain of his friend rolled his eyes at the dumb blond taking his eyes of the road to look at Shikamaru and Sakura. Hinata looked a bit worried when he did this.

"Please keep your eyes on the road Naruto" said Hinata looking a bit shy and scared at the same time. She did not even like it when Sakura did that so she was not going to trust him at it ether.

"Sorry Hinata" said Naruto smiling as he took a quick look at her then but his eyes back on the road.

"Well have you got a plan yet" asked Sasuke and Sakura smiled as she thought of one at that very second he said that and you could see her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yea right Sasuke and Kiba I needed you to come from behind the police and I need the rest of you to get in front of us" said Sakura with an evil look in her eyes

"What good will that do?" asked Kiba confused at what she was asking from them.

"Just trust me" said Sakura rolling her eyes "this is going to be a test of what I have taught you" said Sakura and he nodded but still not having a clue on what was going on.

A few seconds later Sasuke and Kiba were behind the police making sure they did not see them.

"Right what you want us to do now?" asked Sasuke not having a clue on were this was going but he was hoping it was good.

"Watch what I am going to do but I want you to keep driving no matter what and don't stop" said Sakura and the two boys nodded not sure if they should do what she was asking but going to do it anyway.

Sakura fell back a bit so she was in line with some of the police cars and when they came to the next corner she drifted and cut some of the police of and then she hit the breaks stopping at the corner like a barricaded.

"Right I need you to do the same but don't stop I will stop them as they will stop when they see me here" said Sakura and the boys nodded and did what she asked.

When they went around the corner they had to be carful not to hit Sakura's car as she would have their head and that would be worse than the police if she got them for hitting her Audi R8 car and they knew it.

When the police cars came around the corner the first one saw Sakura and he put the brake on and it started to skid as he hit the brakes so fast to stop and Sakura stayed there hoping that the cars were not going to hit her.

"Don't hit me, don't hit me" she kept saying to herself as she watched all the police cars trying to stop as fast as they could there was about ten of them.

There was one that kept getting closer and closer and Sakura got ready for the impact incase it hit her but it never came. The car stopped in time just a few centimeters away from her car and Sakura let her body relaxed and started the car up again and drove away leaving the police cars trying to get started again to go after her but to know luck.

"That was way to close" said Sakura as she looked behind her again and she had caught up to Sasuke and Kiba again and they started to head back to the hideout.

"You can say that again I almost had a heart attack" said Tenten holding were her heart was and Sakura let out a giggle.

**I hoped you enjoyed and I know it had been a long time from I had updated but I had a lot on my mind anyway please tell me what you thought and I know there is a lot of mistakes I will get round to fixing that anyway once again I hoped you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9: The girls mother

**I hope you like and please tell me what you think **

Sakura and the others were driving back to the hideout when Sakura saw flashing lights outside the hideout and she knew them lights all to well for her own good but what she wanted to know was what the hell they were doing there and why.

"What are they doing here?" asked Tenten with confusion in her voice but also anger as she was not found one bit of this people for more than one reason.

"I don't know but they better have a good reason because they are close to pushing me to the edge if they keep going like this" said Sakura as she stopped in front of the hideout but what she did not expect to see was the one and only Tsunade standing beside one of the police cars.

"No way" said Sasuke seeing who it was and Sakura to was also thinking the same thing wondering what the blond headed woman wanted from them now. The others looked confused on what they were on about as they had never seen her before.

"What, why are you two looking at her like that?" asked Tenten not like being left out of anything even if it is just knowing someone.

"That is the woman that dragged us into this with the north gang" said Sakura and she turned of her car and got out and always looking the woman in the eye looking for anything she should be worried for.

She guessed there was a reason she came to her this time and not try and get them again but then again that could have been what they were trying to do just a few seconds ago and with that thought in mind Sakura smiled to herself knowing that the woman's plan did not work.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura as she walked right up to her and stopped still looking her in the eyes just she took a quick glace at the police officers around and she must of saw what Sakura was thinking.

"Don't worry they are not here for you unless you do something stupid" said Tsunade and Sakura rolled her eyes at what she said.

(Sakura's POV)

This woman in front of me must be fucking insane if she even dared to come near my hideout and then say something like that were does she think she is. She is not in her roomy office now that she is on my side of the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked losing my patience's with her she was about to cross the line like she had already crossed the line into my part and that was one mistake to many for her if you asked me.

"Now, now I thought we had a deal" she said with a smirk on her face and that was not a smirk I liked and it worked way better on Sasuke than her ok that was of topic.

"Yes if we get rid of the north gang you would get of are backs" I said rolling my eyes does she really believe I would forget about something like that what did she think I was doing all this time sitting on my backside or something doing nothing.

"Good you remember" she said with a smile but it was an evil smile like the one Tenten gives when she gets an idea now that was a scary smile trust me I know.

"It not like I can forget and what the fucking hell was them police officers for we were sort of getting things planed out before you came along" I said glaring at her but she did not look scared she looked like she had seen it before and did not move a bit.

"That is the reason I am hear I want to know how it is coming along I want to be in the know" said Tsunade and it was my turn to smile as I knew something she didn't and she looked like a woman that liked to be in the know but she is not going to know about this.

"Trust me I am not going to tell you the less you know the better for us and the less we can get in trouble for" I said I could here someone walk up beside me and when I turned and looked it was Sasuke and I was not going to tell him to go away as it involved him to sadly.

"What do you mean get less in trouble for I already told you we were going to be of your backs" she said keeping a blank face I rolled my eyes all along knowing it was a lie from the start.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, you are getting us to get rid of a gang that you can not find never mind get as we are from that type of world but don't think for one second that you can fool me I know that you are only saying that and the second that it is finished you are going to put us behind bars" I said and I could see her face change when I said this proving my point.

"How did you know?" she asked and smiled now knowing that I was right all along it was a lie to get us to do there dirty work.

"I didn't but you just proved it there now" I said and with that I could here the girls behind me laugh and I could see Sasuke smirking beside me. Tsunade did not look amused and she did not look happy at being out done.

"You sneaky little bitc…." She said but I cut her of.

"And before you finish that sentence I would like to remind you were you are because this is not somewhere were you should slag me of" I said with death in my tone as I was being serious she is not pushing me around and calling the shots that was my job.

"Fine we will go but remember I am going to keep my eyes on you" she said but before she walked of I stepped in front of her stopping her from going anywhere.

"I want you do leave the north ones alone I will handle it and I don't want to police to get in my way and mess it up I am stick of you as it is but if your ones do get in the way I am not going to be responsible for what will happen just add it to the ever growing lest of things that were my fault I am sure you can fit something else on it somewhere" I said I stepped aside this time letting her walk to the police car but she stood there and watched me for a couple of seconds but what she said next surprised me the most.

"You know you are so much like you mother it is unbelievable" my eyes went wide and I watched as she walked of but I was frozen to the spot how it she know that and how does she even know who she is.

"What was that about?" asked Temari as she walked up and stood beside me. I looked at her and shrugged trying to shake of the feeling that she knew something I didn't.

"Don't know but we better get planning again on what we are going to do" I said looking at every one of the girls and they nodded but then something hit them and this was what I was waiting for from I had said it.

"Wait, what we are still going after them!" said Tenten loudly that I could swear that maybe the north gang could of heard us. Hinata looked worried but Temari looked like it was the best piece of news I could see she was looking forward to it the same way I was.

"Yea they still want to try and take over are place and that means that we have to stop them" I turned to Sasuke he just looked at me with a blank face "You don't have to stick around anymore you can do what you want now you know" I said but he still had the same look.

"No I think we will be sticking around" he said and I thought it was words he would never say I thought he wanted out from it had all started.

"Why?" asked Hinata she knew him well enough to know that he would have a reason to stay around.

"Because if they get your place that means are one is next on the list and that means they can come at us from both sides" he said like it was so simple and in truth it sort of was as he had a point that if the north gang gets what they want there's is next and they would not stand a chance at something that big.

"I guess you have a point" I said and I looked at the girls and they nodded agreeing with that he had said. It could help us both as we get help and they get to keep their land safe.

"So we are working together" and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then least get going and work out what are next move is I have a feeling the police are going to stay on are back and not the normal ones they are going to want to get us now never mind about the normal ones so we are going to have to watch are backs" I said and we all walked into are hideout to get ready for what was to come.

(FBI Hideout)

"What are you going to do?" asked on of the FBI people who was sitting down at the big table they were trying to work out there next move and Tsunade had not said a work from the start. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Ms?" asked another person after a few seconds when she did not reply to what they all wanted to know so badly and that was there next plan of action.

"I know that girls mother" she said it so quietly that some of the people did not hear her and the ones that did were confused at what she was talking about. Her voice was so soft that people did not think it came from her mouth as she was always shouting or yelling at them.

"Sorry Ms but what are you talking about" asked a person and just then Jiraiya walked through the door and sat down with a smirk look on his face he knew what she was thinking even though he was not here to hear her.

"So I see you have worked it out" he said like it was as plain as day she looked at him shocked and still not able to come to teams with what she was thinking. She turned to the big screen behind her.

"Bring up Sakura Haruno's file NOW" she ordered and it came up straight away. She was looking for one thing in particular and her eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Why don't we have the name of the mother?" asked Tsunade well more like demanding. Everyone looked at the screen and saw what she was looking at they were thinking the same thing how could they have missed something like that. Who was the pink headed girl's mother?

"I don't know Ms I guess we never put much thought into it I guess we just forgot" said one very brave person and she give him a death glare and Jiraiya was sitting there almost laughing.

"To think you could leave something so simple out but it could mean so much Tsunade I thought you were better than that" he said smirking and she turned to face him with the glare and if looks could kill he would be six feet under by now.

"You forgot, how can you forget something so easy, in her world who your parents are means everything" shouted Tsunade and it looked like some people wanted to run out of the room crying and to never come back again.

"Calm down Tsunade ok you left something out so easy but it is nothing to get worked up over" said Jiraiya but he knew what was coming next he knew who the mother was and so did she and it did mean everything.

"Calm down don't you tell me to calm down" said Tsunade now turning on him but he was not worried he could handle the hot headed woman in front of him unlike the others in this room.

"So who is the mother" asked a very brave person and Jiraiya was going to give the man a metal for being so brave that he dared talk at a moment like this. Tsunade turned to face him and he was planning his grave when he saw her face.

"The mother….. don't even start me on her, she was the best street driver out there and she was in control of all four of the big gangs when she was just eighteen. No one wanted to cross her. She was feared by many and she had never been caught before. There was no need for the FBI when she was about if there was a problem her and her gang would handle it there way it was a very peaceful time" she said walking around the room in a thinking manner.

"So what so bad about her if everything was at peace when she was in charge what was so bad about it?" asked one of the people but she was also a bit scared to speak.

"The bad thing, the bad thing was that she caused trouble for the police were ever she went. People started to trust them more than they did us because when there was a crime she was able to get to the bottom of it in a couple of days while it could of taken us years she was making a joke out of us" said Tsunade and people got see her temper was getting the better of her again.

"But the people were safe is that not the important thing?" asked one of the people. Tsunade now turned to face him.

"Yes but there was only one reason she was doing it" said Jiraiya looking at all the people in the room one by one.

"And why is that?" asked a person she looked at the screen at Sakura's information that back at them.

"The mother was my sister" said Tsunade simple and every jaw in the room dropped apart from Jiraiya's and hers.

"But that means that ether she went to the gang world or you….." but the person did not finish as Tsunade did it for them.

"I left and let's just say my little sister was not happy about it" she said as she said down in her seat and rested the palm of her hand on her forehead as if she was thinking. She turned and faced the screen "bring up Rika's information" she said softly like she did not see it again as it was already drilled into her head she knew everything that was on this.

On the screen a woman with red hair came up she was very pretty, she also had brown eyes. Everyone looked at the information and her picture and they were amazed at what they saw but one thing jumped out at them all.

"She is dead" said a person looking at the word like it was the only thing that stood out from the rest.

"Yes she died ten years ago at the age of 25 that would mean Sakura was only seven at the time" said Tsunade sadly for the fact that her little sister was dead and was never coming back again her sister might of hated her but she had always cared for her.

"There is not a lot of information about her personal life it only says things about racing life and crime it has nothing on were she came from or her family" said a person as she looked at Tsunade.

"When I joined here I told them that I was not going to tell them anything about my family life but if they found it out themselves it was ok" she said and they nodded understanding as they to would not want to give there family away even if they were in gangs.

"But it does not even say here that she had a child so how do you know Sakura is hers" asked the man and she turned to look at him and to her it was so simple to work out but that was only because she knew her sister well.

"I can tell as if it was as plan as day the way she drives that way she looks and the way she talks it is all the same to Rika. She thinks three steps ahead and when she was in a car she could never be caught she never stop that was what caused her death" said Tsunade and once again she was quite something that was not natural for the people at the table to see Tsunade like.

"So what are you saying if we now Aki we know Sakura" asked the woman and Tsunade nodded her head not even looking at her.

"But Sakura has a brother so does that not mean she has two children" asked a person and Tsunade's head snapped up how could she forget something like that so easily. It is bad enough that Aki had a child that can not be caught but to have another that can not even be found by his own sister is something else and his crimes are longer than Sakura's but the bad thing is about him you can not prove that he did it.

"So what is are next plan of action?" asked Jiraiya wanting to know what is going on in that head of Tsunade she was not an easy person to read. He always thought that was because of the life she came from always having to hide the truth.

Tsunade lend forward in her chair as if thinking on what to do next. She was trying to work out what her sister's next move would have been but that was hard. Her sister would always work thing out depending on the type of person she was dealing with was but they did not have anything about him at all they did not even have his name or what he looked like.

"I don't know we need to know what we are up against before we do anything" she said is was rare she said that she was stuck but she was right now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well the way Sakura and them ones were going about they seemed to know things that we don't I think are best beat is to start from them" said the man they all turned and looked at him.

"I guess that is true but they have already caught unto us now so they are going to keep there distance" said Jiraiya he to putting a lot of thought into it.

"There is also a very slim chance that we will get them again it seems that they only come to us if they want to" said Tsunade looking at the screen again as she changed it to Sakura's and Sasuke's information.

Jiraiya then got an evil smile on his face "Then way don't we make them want to come to us and make them give the information to us that they know" he said Tsunade smiled liking were it was going but at the same time wondering what type of plan he had come up with.

"What have you got in mind?" she asked.

"Just something that I know will work but it will take perfect timing and it is a long shot" he said and she nodded but she sort of guessed that much already.

"So what is it?" she asked again but this time getting annoyed that he was taking so long to get to his point of the story.

"Those gangs of younger ones in them ones, ones that were born into gangs" he said and she nodded but not understanding where this was going.

"So what has that got to do with anything?" asked Tsunade and Jiraiya rolled his eyes wondering how she was not getting this.

"If we get one or two of those kids then as a gang leader Sakura is going to try and get them back what ever the cost" said Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled liking were this was going.

"You my friends are a genius" she said and started planning on a way they can find the children a lone she knew it would not be easy but it was worth a try what ever the cost.

(Back at the south's hideout)

"So we are just going along with the same plan but do you know how dangerous that is and I think you got it from the movie fast five if you ask me" said Tenten sitting on the chair with her feet up on the table. They were all in the study room.

"There is a difference they made them put all the money in one place Tenten we are going to hit it one by one" said Sakura and they nodded.

"But that is the dangerous part they will be waiting for us when it comes to the other one" said Shikamaru but then they heard the door open and in walked a girl with long blonde hair it was Ino.

The girls looked at her with there mouths wide open she was not meant to be back for an other week as it had only been three weeks from she had left. She looked at them all with a smile on her face.

"Well this is some welcome home are you not going to give me a hug" she asked opening her arms to prove a point and all the girls ran up to her and give her a big bear hug.

"It is so good to have you back pig" said Sakura smiling at her and Ino looked at her Sakura saw something in her eyes but did not know what it was and she wanted to know what it was but she had a feeling it was for a talk later.

"It is good to be back so what have a missed?" she asked and everyone looked at each other then back at her.

"Nothing much the same old same new but it looks like we have two great drivers now for the plan and two that are just helping" said Sakura smirking at the boys when she saw Kiba's face drop.

"Hi we are to a great driver" he said and Sakura saw at the corner of her eye the way Ino flinched when he spoke and she looked at her worried. She picked to make her friend cheer up until she got to talk to her alone.

"Yea says the dude that almost crashed the car five times" said Sakura and everyone laughed.

As time went on they were all just talking to each other like the two different gangs had been friends for life and not for four weeks. Sakura let the boys stay at the hideout and showed them to there rooms.

When Sakura was walking down the hall a hand came out of a room and pulled her in, it was Ino and she looked worried.

"What is wrong Ino you have been like this from you have come back. I would cheer up if I was you things are going to get fun around here" said Sakura with an evil smirk on her face but it was soon gone when she saw that Ino's face had not changed and now she was getting worried for her.

"Sakura I have to tell you something" she said slowly like she was scared to say it.

"What wait don't tell me that your dad found out about us?" asked Sakura scared of what might happen she shock her head no and Sakura relaxed a bit at least it was not that and they did not have more police on her back.

"Then what it can't be that bad?" said Sakura almost sure of what she had said.

"Please don't be angry at me" said Ino looking like she wanted to run away from her and that was what Sakura was scared of.

"No I won't now what is it?" she asked still scared of what was to come.

"Sakura I think I am pregnant" she said and with that Sakura's eyes went wide with shock and she did not know what to think.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed tell me what you thought and I will get around to fixing the mistakes so don't worry about it. **


End file.
